Second Life
by rozey113
Summary: What if the wolves were late saving Bella from Laurent in the meadow and Bella gets changed into a vampire? what happens when Bella goes to find the Cullens after she has been changed. Will she like what she sees? Bad at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Ed-he has been gone for seven month today. It's been seven months since the day he told me that he did not love me any more-since the day he said that I was not good enough for him.

I had always know ever since we had gotten together that I was no where near good enough for him and that I didn't deserve him but I never thought that he would leave me like this. Taking away all the ones I loved, my family in the process.

However, I am not mad at him. I love him. How could I be mad at him? I knew that that day would come sooner or later, I had just hope that it would be later. Now I can only dream about the day when he will come back to me, and I would accept him with loving arms and everything will be put behind us. But I can only dream. They don't love me any more, they probably don't even remember my name.

But I can't live without him. I have found that he is holding me to my promise that I would stay safe… for Charlie. But, Thanks to my best friend Jacob Black, I have found that when I do thinks that are dangerous, I can hear him and see him and It's like he has never left in the first place. When I see him the hole in my heart stops.

But it only lasts so long. Jake also helps fill that empty hole in my chest. He makes some of the hurt go away for a while and I am eternally thankful for that.

But lately has been really bad. I haven't seen Jacob (or him) in over two weeks because his dad claims that he is sick but I believe that he is really just avoiding me.

What did I do wrong to lose the things that matter to me the most? I can feel the hole getting bigger in my chest every day. I need to see him again, to make some of this hurt go away.

I have decided to try and find our meadow. Maybe I can find him there, even if it lasts only for a little while. I have to try or the hurt is only going to get worse.

After two hours of wondering aimlessly in the forest I finally found it. But to m dismay, I did not see him, This would not help at all. The meadow was also just depressing. Everything had died-there was no life like there had been when I had come with him just depressing memories.

I couldn't take it any more. I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I have no clue how long I had laid there sobbing. It could have been minutes or hours-I didn't care. I had finally had enough and stood up.

I took one last look around the meadow that held so many memories of my true love and looked strait into the eyes of the last person I thought I would ever see.

"Hello Bella."

**AHHH! This is my first FanFiction! I hope you guys liked it! Another update is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters! All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_I took one last look around the meadow that held so many memories of my true love and looked strait into the eyes of the last person I thought I would ever see._

"_Hello Bella." _

**Chapter 2**

"Laurent!" I said relieved at the thought that _they_ were not just a figment of my imagination but also completely terrified about what this might lead to.

"Bella, I did not expect to find you here. You see I was just at the Cullen's… have they left?" I cringed at the sound of their name

"_Lie" His_ Voice circled around my head and almost mad me jump. Now I know that think could end really badly. But did I even care?

I have nothing to live for anyways and the one person who can help me and makes me feel better in the whole world is ignoring me. Maybe I don't want to live with this pain anymore.

Now I could tell him the truth and he could kill me. Or lie and say that they had never left and maybe he would let me live or make it less painful. I have no clue what he has in mind for me.

"_Bella, don't do this! You promised me!"_ _His_ voice screamed in my head and I flinched.

"_And you promised me forever!"_ I yelled back at _him_ in my head

My decision shouldn't even matter to _him_ at all! _He_ doesn't love me anymore _he's_ never coming back anyways.

"Yes. They did leave." I finally choked out.

Laurent seemed to consider this for a moment. I wondered what he would do next.

"Really, I did not expect that. But weren't you some sort of… pet to them?" Laurent finally said looking thoughtful.

"Apparently." I said. It was true they all just used me. Just like a pet.

"Well I can not believe that after everything that they put you through, that they would just leave you here. Broken. Unprotected." Just then I knew exactly what was coming, but all this while I said nothing.

"You see Bella, I was not expecting to find you here. You see I was in the middle of hunting." Good I can get what I want. I heard my angle growl in my head.

"_Bella don't do this. Please don't do this to me!"_ _His_ voice was pleading in my head. Please, like _he_ would really care if I died. _He_ wanted me to die! That's why _he_ left!

"Please just kill me. I-I have nothing left to live for. Please just end my suffering." I pleaded to Laurent. He looked very thoughtful.

"_Bella!"_ My angle yelled.

"Well you see my Bella, I was hunting and the reason that I am back in Forks I because I am doing a favor for Victoria. You see she is seeking revenge on you because your mate killed her mate, James. An eye for an eye. I am really only here to see how hard it would be to get to you… but now I see now that it was fairly easy."

Oh no. Victoria probably wanted to torture me. I'd rather just die right away and get it over with.

"Oh Victoria will not be happy with me. You see she plans to kill you slowly, painfully. But if you'd like I can kill you now and it would be painless." He told me trying to convince me. The voice in my head growled again.

"_Bella please! I'm begging you!" _I hesitated.

"I can make all of your suffering go away." He cooed in my ear. He was so close to me now, our faces were inches apart. My breathing stuttered. "_Bella…please"_ _his_ voice was now just a whisper but it was filled with pain, regret, and sorrow.

"_Im sorry Ed-Edward. I love you with all my heart." _ I told him in my head.

"_I love you too." He_ replied in my head but I knew that it was only my imagination because _he_ really doesn't love me.

I nodded. Signaling him to kill me and stop all of this pain.

He brought his lips to my neck and kissed it…just like Edward did at prom last year. God, I just need this pain to end already!

He hesitated but then sank his sharp teeth into my delicate neck.

**There will be another update soon! I promise! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters!**

_Previously:_

_He hesitated but then sank his sharp teeth into my delicate neck._

**Chapter 3**

Jake's POV.

I can't stop thinking about Bella! Why did I have to become a wolf! Now I can't be friends' with her anymore because she would just make everything harder, or so Sam said.

But I am completely in love with her. She makes me feel so happy. I can't believe that bloodsucker hurt her like that. How could she not tell me that he was a vampire? How could she fall in love with a vampire? None of this made any sense to me. But one thing I did know, I had to keep her safe.

I may have just become a werewolf but I fell like I already know exactly what I am doing.

"_It's called instincts, Jake! By the way, please stop thinking about Bella!"_ Jared yelled at me in my head. We were on patrol.

You see as being a pack, all of our minds are connected when we are in our wolf form and It can get a little annoying at times.

"_I picked up a new sent. Its leads north but it doesn't smell like the red head. I think this is some one different."_ Paul said.

"_Good Job, Paul. We'll be right there, hold on."_ Sam said as we all rushed to catch up to Paul. Once we caught up to Paul I caught the sent and Sam lead the way. The sent led to a meadow and we could heart a faint heartbeat and we could smell the blood.

"_We have to get the leech way from whoever he is drinking and then chase him, we might be too late to save them._" Sam said in his alpha voice but it had a hint of sadness in it. Lately, we were getting there too late and it was too late to save the innocent person the leech had been drinking.

We entered the field to find an African American vampire with dreadlocks sucking the blood out of a girl with the same long brown hair that Bella had. He realized our presence almost immediately and just stared at us in shock over the girls shoulder. I guess he has never seen werewolves before.

He let the girl fall to the ground and ran in the opposite direction.

"_Jared, Paul, Jacob! Follow me! Embry, Change back and try and help the girl, but if she is already changing we will have to kill her."_ Paul, Jared and I ran after Sam and chased the leech through the forest while Embry tried to help his victim.

The bloodsucker was easy to kill and only took us five minutes. After we were finished, we ran back to the field were Embry and the girl were and quickly changed back so we could help.

As we approached Embry had a mask of horror on his face. I could tell that the girl still had a heartbeat but she was breathing really fast shallow breaths. She was probably changing so we would have to kill her. I never liked the idea of killing innocent people just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we couldn't risk them hurting or killing anyone else.

As I came closer to the girl she began to look more and more familiar. Then it struck me. The girl that the leech was biting, and who is now changing into a vampire before my eyes, is the love of my life, my Bella.

" BELLA!" I sprinted the rest of the way and so did everyone else. I immediately picked her up into my arms.

She looked so pale and lifeless. I could literally feel my heart shatter as I looked at her beautiful face that would soon belong to my natural enemy.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Come on Bella! Wake up!" I was practically screaming at this point. Her eyes began to flutter.

"J-J-Jacob?" She stuttered wearily. And started to close her eyes again.

"Bella. No Bella! Stay With Me!" I screamed.

"Im s-so so-sorry." She said closing her eyes again.

"Bella? Come one Bella!" But she didn't wake up

"Jacob. Im sorry, but she is changing, we either have to kill her or tell her never to come back her when she wakes up. Im sorry. I know how you feel about her. I know this must be hard for you. Im letting you decide. But either way- you have to let her go." Sam told me sincerely.

How could I let this happen to her? If I hadn't of ditched her she would still be human right now and none of this wouldn't have happened. Im sure that she doesn't want to live like this but I don't want her to die either. Why did this have to happen to her?

**Thank you! Please and Rate and Review! Oh! And If you have any ideas let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

_How could I let this happen to her? If I hadn't of ditched her she would still be human right now and none of this wouldn't have happened. Im sure that she doesn't want to live like this but I don't want her to die either. Why did this have to happen to her? _

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

The pain was unbelievable.

I could feel all of my energy being drained from my body. I was so glad that all of my pain would soon be over with.

But suddenly the pain from Laurent's teeth in my neck stopped and I could feel a burning sensation spread through my entire body. It was the same burning feeling that I felt when James bit me.

Oh no. Had Laurent stopped drinking my blood? Why did he stop? Am I changing into a vampire now? NO! I didn't want that! I just want to die! If Edward doesn't want me anymore then I don't want to live this life and I defiantly don't want to be a vampire!

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, it was as if they were glue shut. But suddenly Laurent let me fall to the ground and I could hear something big rush passed me.

But I could also someone running towards me but I still could not open my eyes. And then I felt a very hot hand on my shoulder.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" The stranger asked me but I couldn't find the strength to respond. I could feel the man rolling me over and I heard him gasp loudly.

Next I heard two or three more footsteps running toward me and then three more gasps.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice that sounded like Jacob and then he picked me up and put me in his lap. But the burning was becoming stronger and I felt so weak.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Come on Bella! Wake up!" I knew it was Jacob now. It took all of my strength but I was able to open my eyes but I didn't know how long I would be able to keep them open.

"J-J-Jacob?" I stuttered trying to find my voice. I was quickly running out of strength but I could just hardly see him and his face look pained.

"Bella. No Bella! Stay With Me!" He screamed at me as I lost whatever ounce of strength I had left.

"Im s-so so-sorry." I said closing my eyes not knowing if it would be for the last time but the burning was becoming so intense I could barely hear Jacob trying to talk to me and help me.

"Bella? Come one Bella!" This was the last thing I heard Jacob yell to me before I went completely numb.

**3 Days Later**

How long have I been burning like this? I know that Edward said that the change took three days but it feels like it been years. How much longer would I have to burn? I didn't want this! Not anymore. Right now I am just praying for Laurent to come and finish me off. I just want to die. What the point of living for eternity when I don't have anything to live for?

I had begun to count my heartbeats. I mean what else was there to do? I had to take my mind off the pain and make this go quicker.

546…547…548…

I was starting to get my senses back. I could hear the wind blow around me a rustle the grass and I could feel the sun on my face. I could also sense that there was someone present next to me. But I didn't mind. I would just ask them to kill me when the burning stops or maybe they would even do it before? Whatever, I really didn't care about that right now.

1,341…1342…1343…

Suddenly my heart began to race in my chest. It was beating so fast that I couldn't even count my heartbeats anymore. But slowly, I felt the burning escape from my toes and fingers as it went up my arms and legs toward the center of my body, my heart. The pain was decreasing more and more so I knew that it would all soon be over with.

Right then all of the pain was in my chest. My heart was beating so fast that it sounded like a continuous hum and not individual thumps.

And then everything stopped. I knew it was over.

There were no sounds at all. I was too scared to even breath, even though I knew I didn't have to anymore. But then I picked up on a heartbeat. It was right next to me.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything looked so defined. I could see everything and every flaw. I quickly remembered that there was someone next to me and slowly turned my head to the right.

**Thank you everybody for checking out this story! Pleas Review with your ideas for later chapters! I need you guys to review so I don't get writers block! Thank you!**

**XOXO Rozey113**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Rosstwilight290, your comment made me smile and I might actually use some of you ideas! They were really good, Thank you! Thank you to everyone who review the story! They all made me smile **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

Its been seven months since we left Bella. Nothing is the same anymore. Everyone is depressed and sad that we had to leave her, even Rosalie is sad.

Esme doesn't decorate anymore and she could really care less when one of us breaks something. It's so not like her.

Carlisle still goes to work at the hospital of the current city that we are now living in but he not the cheery doctor he was before.

Emmet doesn't play jokes on anyone or make fun of anyone or plays video games anymore, he is so not the same lovable teddy bear he was before and now the house is always quiet.

Rosalie won't admit it, but I know she misses Bella just as much as the rest of us and I know that she feels guilty about the way she treated her.

Jasper if full of regret for attacking Bella at her birthday party last year and he feels so guilty about it. I tell him that it's not his fault but he won't listen to me anymore. He just mopes around the house thinking that he's the real reason why Edward made us leave. I really can't stand to see him like this anymore.

I haven't been the same either. Bella was my best friend and I miss her so much. I haven't even been shopping in the last three months. Its funny how something that used to be a religion to me before could be so useless to me now. I also just realized that I've been wearing he same thing for the past 4 days. I just don't care anymore.

But Edward is by far the worst out of all of us. He is hardly ever home. He is only home right now because Esme forced him to and even when he is home he just sits in his room all day. He won't even bother to read our thoughts anymore. He feels so distant now a day. He won't even let me look for Bella's future to see if she's ok or to see how she is.

I was sitting in Jasper and mine room thinking about how much I missed Bella when I finally decided that I needed to do something. Maybe I would bring Esme some flowers to cheer her up. Yes! That sounded like a good idea.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when I was hit with a vision.

_Bella was standing in a meadow. She was crying but when she looked up, she saw Laurent standing across the meadow. He started to talk to her as he crossed the field and she responded but I couldn't make would what they were saying. Then Laurent's face was just inches from Bella's. He said something to her, she nodded. Then he bent down to kiss her neck, and then bit it._

_End of Vision_

I came out of the vision and gasped as I fell to my knees. Everyone in the living room just stared at me in shock but Jasper raced over to my side and helped me up.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" He asked looking worried.

"Bella." I whispered. Everyone's face went pale. But I knew Edward hadn't heard it. He didn't listen to anything we were saying or thinking anymore, it was like he was in a bubble.

"Edward!" I screamed as I turned and ran up the stairs, I could hear everyone in the living room rush to follow me.

I burst into Edward's room to find him lying on the couch staring off into nothing, everyone else filed into the room behind me.

"Edward, we have to go back." I told him in a stern voice. He looked at me in shock.

"Alice, we can't. I promised her we wouldn't." He told me his voice full of regret.

"We have to! I had a vision!" I yelled. He stared at me, his face was full of anger.

"Alice! I told you not to look into her future-"

"I wasn't! It just hit me. We have to go back, she's in trouble." I replayed the vision for him in my head. His face consorted into a million different emotions and he finally let out a loud growl.

"We're going back! We have to help her!" He said finally.

"I'll call the airport." Rosalie said and left the room as I explained my vision to the rest of the family. Esme was now sobbing and Edward had a deadly look on his face.

**3 days later**

3 days later, after delay after delay, we finally arrived at Forks Airport. We quickly slipped in to the shadows of the trees and once we reached the forest, we ran at full speed Edward leading the way to their meadow.

After five minutes of running we finally reached the meadow. But there was no one here, no Bella. But we could smell Bella, she defiantly was here, we just hoped that we weren't too late.

But as we walked further into the meadow we found something that broke all of our hearts. A pool of Bella's blood. Rosalie, Esme and I all broke into sobs and our husbands tried to comfort us and as Edward fell to him knees.

As I paid more attention to my surroundings, I began to notice an awful smell, a werewolf. And then I also noticed another scent, it was defiantly a vampire but it smelled floral like Bella. Could Bella be a vampire now? Did this wolf I smell harm her?

Edward heard my thought's and he head snapped up. He got off of his knees and quickly race to the Quileute Boarder.

**Thank you. I know it's bad but I really wanted to do and Alice point of view! Please review with Ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I own nothing**

_(Chapter 4)_

_There were no sounds at all. I was too scared to even breath, even though I knew I didn't have to anymore. But then I picked up on a heartbeat. It was right next to me._

_I slowly opened my eyes. Everything looked so defined. I could see everything and every flaw. I quickly remembered that there was someone next to me and slowly turned my head to the right._

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Jake!" I shouted as I leapt up to hug him. As I jumped into his arms, he felt really tense and he started to shake. Then I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before now.

"AWW Jake, you smell really bad!" I quickly backed away from the smell. He smiled at that. But I was a sad smile.

"You don't smell too great yourself Bells." He said back in a humorous, but pained, voice.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked then I realized that I was a vampire. Shoot! Did he know? Why am I not thirsty for his blood? Crap I forgot about the thirst, now my throat is burning!

"Bella, you're a vampire now." I guess he did know. "And Im sorry that I didn't tell you this before but… I'm a werewolf. We are now natural enemies." He said in a voice that broke my now stone cold heart. How could this be? Is why he wouldn't talk to me for two weeks? How could my best friend be my enemy?

"Bella, Im sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to never come back here ever again." She said his voice shaking with regret. "Or we will have to kill you." He said in a voice that, if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't be able to hear. He was shaking with the tears that were now streaming down his face now and if I could cry I knew I would be crying too.

"We can't risk you hurting anyone." He told me sadly.

"I understand." I sad sadly, turning to leave, but not knowing where to go. And then a thought hit me. Charlie! I had totally forgotten about him.

"Wait, Jake, what about Charlie?" I asked.

"Charlie, was worried that something had happened to you when you didn't come home three days ago. Right now he has a search party and half the town of Forks looking for you. But you need to stay away, Bella, you could kill someone. Im sorry that this had to happen to you. Im sorry that I wasn't here to stop him from doing this to you earlier." He told me in a heart felt voice.

"What happened to him?" I asked. I still haden't known what had happened to Laurent and Maybe I could go find him and ask him to kill me. I would have asked Jacob to kill me but I new he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did.

"We killed him." He told me slowly.

"Oh." I guess I would just have to find someone else to do it.

"Jake, would you-" He cut me off.

"I will take good care of Charlie, don't worry." He told me.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me." I said/

"Don't thank me. You're a bloodsucker because of me!" He yelled, his voice full of regret.

"Jake this wasn't your fault. Trust me. You saved me. You've helped me so much. But I have to leave now. Goodbye Jacob." I said, my voice full of the tears that would never come. I walked away at human speed.

"Bye, Bella." I heard Jacob whisper. I turn to look over my shoulder just in time to see a giant wolf walking away in the opposite direction.

Where do I go now?

**Please Rate and Review! I need your ideas!**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**Ok so I think I should explain chapter's 5 and 6 because I didn't really do a good job at explaining them. So chapter 6 was supposed to be chapter 5 but I really wanted to throw Alice and Edward in there and I wanted them to go and try and find Bella. When they get to their meadow, it really takes place after Bella has woken up and left in chapter 6. So chapter 6 really takes place before chapter 5, I wanted you guys to go "Uh oh! Where Bella?" but I didn't really do a good job at that. Bella was changed in the meadow Jake didn't move her anywhere. Sorry about that. I read it over and realized it was really confusing and that you guys might be getting the wrong ideas. **

**Again sorry about that!**

**Please review the story with your ideas!**

**There will be another update soon **

**XoXoXo rozey113**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have a major case of writers block and to tell you the truth I have two ideas for this story and I could figure out which one I wanted to use. So I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

"_Bye, Bella." I heard Jacob whisper. I turn to look over my shoulder just in time to see a giant wolf walking away in the opposite direction. _

_Where do I go now?_

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

I didn't know where I should go after I left so I head north away from the meadow.

That's when I realized that I still needed to hunt. But I figured I should get away from Forks and from people before I hunt. I don't want to hurt anybody.

After about an hour or two of running, I was finally somewhere in Alaska. By the time I made it to Alaska, my throat was burning so much I could barely stand it. I didn't know how to hunt so I sniffed the air and I smell something close by and I hear a heart beat. I raced forward through the trees about a hundred feet and came across a deer; I sprang and sucked it dry. But my throat was still burning so I found two more deer and an elk.

Then I hear something behind me and I spun around, and crouched down ready to attack.

It was another vampire, she had pretty blond hair and was tall and thin. She held out her hands as if to surrender.

"Hello, it's ok Im not going to hurt you. My name is Kate Denali." She spoke to me kindly as if she wanted to be my friend.

"Hello." I said back to her in a guarded voice, but raising from my defensive crouch.

"What's you name? Are you a new born?" She asked. Shoot! What do I tell her my name is? I can't say Bella, didn't the Cullen know people named Denali? I don't want to see the Cullen's, at least not yet.

"Umm, yes I am a new born, and my name is, uh, Isabel." I told her. Yeah, o.k., I can live with 'Isabel'!

"Well hello Isabel. As I said before My name is Kate Denali and I maintain a permanent residence near by with sisters and our mates. So tell me about yourself, do you know who changed you? Are you on the human diet out the vegetarian diet?" She asked me.

"Uh, well I don't really remember that much about myself," I lied and skipped over who had changed me, I didn't really know why I just knew that I didn't want to talk about it. " And yes I am on the vegetarian diet, I can't stand the thought of hurting innocent people."

"Oh good! We are on the vegetarian diet too! I'm so glad we met! Would you like to come and meet my sisters? I know that they would just love to meet you!" She asked in a friendly voice.

"Sure." I told her. I'm glad I made a friend and all and that I wont be alone but everything in this new life reminds me of Edward. I guess I'm hiding my pain well because Kate didn't seem to notice. She just dragged my behind her as she let us to her house to meet her family.

"Come on Isabel, we are almost there." She looked back at me reassuringly and released my hand as she ran ahead. I don't know what I'm so worried about. They will probably be just as friendly as the Cullen's; I thought to my self but flinched at the memories.

As I cleared the trees behind Kate, with my super vampire sight, I could see a nice house that was just larger that a large cottage.

But in front of the house I could also she a bunch of vampires. As Kate rushed ahead to join them she looked surprised. I guess some surprise guests arrived. There were about 11 vampires total, three of them I didn't not recognize. But the other seven made me stop dead in my tracks.

The Cullen's. I stopped dead in my tracks. They all looked like they did when they left but my memories didn't do them justice. They weren't facing me but I could see their reflections in the windows of the house. Carlisle had his arm around Esme and Alice and Jasper were holding hands and Rosalie and Emmet looked like they were in even more love then they were when they left.

Lastly my eye drifted to Edward, his golden messy hair resting on top of his perfect head. He looked even more gorgeous than I had remembered him to be. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do, they didn't want me any more but I still loved them. I should go and tell them what happened to me but I'm not ready for this! He doesn't love me anymore.

But after a few seconds of debating I knew I just had to follow my heart. I started to take a step forward but then I saw a blond vampire run out of the house and throw herself at Edward.

Of course! He had moved on. Wait, didn't Kate say they lived here with their mates? So he a new mate, how could I be so stupid!

I broke down, I couldn't take it any more. But right before I could turn to run, a quiet sob broke through my lips and I quickly covered my mouth. But I knew that they had already heard me.

They all spun around looking for the source of the noise and looked at me with shocked expressions, well except for Alice, she just looked plain happy. Edward looked pained, "Bella," I heard him whisper in relief. I knew he could she the pain in my face, realizing that the blond was still clinging to his side; he brushed her off of him and started running towards me. I couldn't move.

He reached where I was standing and took me into his arms and just held me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He whispered into my hair. What? Why did he care? He didn't love me anymore. I pushed him away but I wouldn't, no couldn't look him in the eye.

"It's ok Edward, you don't have to feel sorry for me. It's clear you've moved on," I said and glanced in her direction. "I wont bother you ever again." I finished and turned and ran. I need to get away from here. I didn't hear him following me but I still ran as fast as I could.

I reached the shoreline and just sat there, watching the sunset. Trying not to think at all. Then I heard someone approach from behind me. I didn't turn around because I knew exactly who it was and I knew this would happen.

"Bella…" His velvet voice drifted over to me.

**Yeah I know it sucks. I had so much trouble writing this chapter! **

**Please Review! I love it when you review! And recommend it to you friends please! That would be awesome! I love you guys! **

**Review with comments and ideas!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for you reviews and comments! Im trying to update as often as I can but I may not get another update in until next week because I'm going on a short vacation! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Once I found a pool of blood in the meadow I knew that I was too late to save Bella. I feel to my knees, unable to comprehend that something like this could happen to her. But where was she now? Was she really … dead? I can't believe this. I never should have left! I'm so stupid! I could only faintly heard my siblings sobs behind me but they sound as distant as their thoughts did.

"_My daughter! I never should have left her alone!"_ - Esme

"_Why did we leave her here-unprotected."_ - Carlisle

"_I never should have been so mean to her, she didn't deserve it."_ - Rosalie

"_My poor little sister. I'm really gonna miss her and her blush. I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her!"_ - Emmet

"_I never got a chance to apologize to her."_ – Jasper

"_Bella! Edward you're so stupid! We never should have left! Why did I listen to yo-Wait, what's that smell?"_ – Alice

My head snapped up at that last thought. Now I could smell it – Wolf. Those dog's were here! What did they do to Bella! I could also smell something sweeter, it smelled faintly like Bella but it was defiantly a vampire. I didn't pay much thought to the smell, I just focused on finding the wolves and hopefully finding Bella – alive.

I got up and, in a flash, raced to the Quileute Boarder. Once I got there, there were five wolves waiting, they had heard me coming. I stopped, a few seconds later my family caught up to me and stopped behind me. Carlisle put his had on my shoulder, warning me not to go any farther.

"What did you do with Bella?" I growled at them.

"_Sam, should we change back to tell them? _" One of them asked in their heads but the one named Sam didn't respond. He just looked at use guarded.

"It's ok you don't have to change back, Edward here can read minds." Carlisle told them as if knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked again getting impatient.

"Look, we got there too late, by the time we killed the vampire, he had already bitten her. I gave Jake the decision to either let her change and kill her," I growled at that one, "or let her change and let her go since she was his friend." The Alpha, Sam, told me sincerely looking over to the reddish brownish wolf – that must be Jake.

Then Jake replayed everything out for me in the meadow- Bella waking up, Bella learning about the wolves, Bella saying goodbye and asking him to take care of Charlie, Bella waking away but looking back one last time. This had been really hard for him- He loved her and now she was his enemy. I could understand how he feels- losing someone is difficult- but I didn't like the fact that he loved Bella so much.

"Edward, what did they say?" Alice asked as she came up behind me.

"They said, that they were too late and that she was changing so they let her go because she was a friend. She's one of us now." I told her, still in shock that Bella was now a vampire, the one thing I didn't want her to become. Not because I don't love her, but because I wanted to save her soul, it was the only reason why I had left in the first place.

"Really? Oh my Gosh! This is wonderful!" Alice squealed along with Esme. Everyone's thoughts were of how glad they were that Bella was still alive.

"Where did she go?" I asked. I needed to find her and win her back. I would get her back if it was the last thing I did.

"_She headed north about six hours ago."_ Jake told me.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely.

"_Why do you care? You left her here! Broken! Do you know how badly you hurt her! I was finally starting to make her feel better!" _Jake yelled at me in his head remembering. I winced. Wow I had hurt her more than I could have possibly imagined.

"Listen, I love her more than my life. I left her to protect her, to prevent her from a future like mine. I never thought it would have turned out like it has." I told him calmly but the anger obvious in my voice.

"_Whatever."_ He said and walked away. The other wolves followed his lead.

"Edward, where is she?" Esme asked concerned. I turned around to face them.

"They said that she headed north about six hours ago." I told them.

"Ok well let's head back to the meadow and head north from there, I'm pretty sure we can still catch her sent but we have to hurry before it starts to rain." Carlisle said.

We hurried back to the meadow and followed Bella's sent north. Soon it led us to Canada… Then Alaska. But then we quickly lost the sent as it began to rain slightly.

"What do we do now?" Emmet asked when we stopped running at the loss of Bella's sent.

"Um, Let's go check with the Denali's to see if they have come across any newborn's today." Carlisle said and we hurried off to the Denali's home.

Once we got there Irina and Eleazar and Carmen came out to greet us. Then Kate skipped over from behind us and stood next to Irina with a surprised look on her face. "_Oh! What a surprise!" _She thought to herself.

"Hello Carlisle, old friend!" Eleazar greeted Carlisle. Then as if planned, which it probably was, Tanya skipped out of the house with a huge grin on her face and jumped right to me almost knocking me down in the process.

God! Why wouldn't she just take a hint! I'm so not interested in her! I'm only interested him my Bella! I tried to push her off of me without seeming rude but she was stuck to me like glue.

Then I heard a sob coming from behind me. I spun around as quickly as I could. Why didn't I hear someone approach?

I spun around only to find the love of my life only a hundred yards away trying her hardest not to sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. Goodness, she looked even more beautiful than then I had left her. "Bella…" I heard myself whisper in shock.

"_YAY! Bella! Aww Edward you really hurt her!" _Alice yelled in my head but practically jumping up and down with joy.

Bella then looked at me and then to whatever was next to me. I followed her gaze down to find that Tanya was still clinging to my side. Oh no, She must think that I'm with Tanya, that I moved on. How could I have hurt her yet again?

I brushed Tanya off of my side quickly and ran to my Bella and took her in my arms. Man it felt so good to hold her again, I really hope that she will forgive me for leaving.

"Bella," I whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." All too soon she pushed away from me and out of my grip.

"It's ok Edward," She said with her voice ringing on every word but avoiding making eye contact with me, "you don't have to feel sorry for me. It's clear you've moved on," She said glancing at Tanya," I wont bother you ever again." She finished and turned and ran in the opposite direction. I just stood there stunned. It took a few second's for reality to catch up to me. She really believed that I didn't love her anymore. I was about to run after her when I felt an Iron grip on my shoulder. It was Rosalie.

"Edward, she wants to be alone right now." She told me sincerely.

"She's right, Edward, she need time to think. I will let you know when she is ready to talk to you." Alice said also coming up behind me. I just stared at the spot where she had vanished through the trees, not even looking back.

After a few minutes I followed everyone in side, I didn't pay any attention to the conversation I just kept thinking about my Bella and how she had ran away from me. I had no clue how much time had passed when Alice finally told me that Bella was ready to talk to me and that she was by the shore line watching the sunset.

I thanked Alice and ran faster than I ever have before to the shore line soon enough I came to find Bella, back turned to me and her magnificent mahogany hair blowing in the wind. I knew that she knew that I was there but she still wouldn't turn to face me. I had to break this silence, it was driving me crazy!

"Bella…" I said in a pained voice that was close to a whisper as I slowly walk over to sit next to her… not wanted her to run away again.

**Soooooo….. how what it? Please comment or sent me a private message with ideas or comments! I am actually rally surprised at the success of this story! I really didn't think anyone would like it because I'm not a good writer! So please, please, PLEASE! comment! It makes me smile!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heyy Guys! Sorry about the delay! I went to hang out with my cousin's at their cottages for 2 days and then it was my brother's birthday and I just didn't feel like writing. But here it is now! I hope you guys like it!**

_Chapter 8_

_I thanked Alice and ran faster than I ever have before to the shore line soon enough I came to find Bella, back turned to me and her magnificent mahogany hair blowing in the wind. I knew that she knew that I was there but she still wouldn't turn to face me. I had to break this silence, it was driving me crazy!_

"_Bella…" I said in a pained voice that was close to a whisper as I slowly walk over to sit next to her… not wanted her to run away again._

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

He then slowly started to walk over to me, probably to make sure that I didn't run off again. But I wouldn't look at him. Once he reached me he sat down next to me, but not too close. You see I knew he didn't love me anymore. But we just sat there, staring at the horizon just as the sun was just about to disappear beyond the calm waters. I can't believe this. I can't believe that I am actually sitting here with Edward… as a vampire… with EDWARD! The man, who broke my heart, left me, (and now has a new mate) just seven months ago. But this didn't feel like I had always imagined it would. I didn't feel the way I thought I would when I dreamed about him coming back to me.

But there was a big difference between my dreams and reality. In my dreams, Edward came back to me, Edward was the one who changed me, and Edward was my mate… not hers. Once the sun was totally beyond the horizon, Edward turned his gaze towards me and I turn my gaze towards my feet, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Bella," He started, sounding apologetic, "I'm so sorry that I left you. I never should have. But I just thought that it would be better for you… I was trying to protect you from-me, and what I am, but from what I can see I didn't do a very good job at that. I'm such and idiot!" He almost yelled frustrated and scolding himself. But I just kept my mouth shut, I wanted to tell him that I still loved him but I knew I would regret it, especially since he loved that other girl.

"Ever since I left I have regretted it. Bella, that day in the woods, I lied to you- about everything. I still love you, more that ever and I have missed you so much, ask my family, I was a wreck." His words confused me, what about that girl who was wrapped around him? But I didn't get a chance to ask, he just continued, "My family has also missed you so much too, Carlisle and Esme felt like they had lost their daughter, my siblings felt like they had lost their sister, Alice practically killed me for making us leave." He told me in a rush. "Leaving you was the worst mistake of my entire existence. But I hope you will give me a chance to make it up to you. Please forgive me." He told me in a whisper so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to hear it.

What? He loves _me_? But how? I thought he was in love with that blonde girl? I had to take a few minutes to let that all sink in. Still looking at my feet, I could feel his gaze still on me but he remained silently waiting for my answer.

After I let his monologue sink in I looked up at him, his face a mask of pain and regret, but his eyes held onto mine so intensely I couldn't pull them away from his.

"Really? Y-you love me?" I asked, apparently still stunned about what he had just said.

"Bella, Of course I love you, I never stopped. And I really hope you'll give me a chance to show you show much." He stated sure of himself. Now it was my turn to talk and ask my questions. I was so confused.

"But what about that blonde that was clinging to your side? It looks like you've moved on." I told him skeptical, breaking out eye contact as I looked down again. But he put two fingers under my chin and lifted them right back up again to meet his, his touch electric. His eyes looked regretful, I bet he could see the pain and betrayal in my own.

"Tanya is nothing more than a family friend, even though she wants to be more she can't because I love you and not her and I always will." He told me sincerely. If I could cry I knew I would be bawling my eyes out right now.

"I love you too." I told him. I really didn't know what more I could say.

A huge grin spread across his face as he reached over and took me in his arms and just held me.

"I really missed you, Edward." I whispered.

"I know, and I've missed you. I'm so sorry." He whispered back.

"Please, promise me that you'll never leave me again?" I asked him.

"Bella, I promise you that I will never ever leave you again for the rest of my entire existence." He promised me solemnly. I almost jumped for joy. " So does this me that you'll take me back?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," I smiled at him, "but, we need to go slow, I need time. You were gone for seven months and I truly believed that you didn't love me. I'm gonna need some time to adjust and learn to trust that you wont leave me again. I'm sorry." I told him sadly.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about, I understand that you need time and that we should go slow, I also understand that you don't really trust me right now, but I will do everything in my power for you to trust me again. I can't lose you again." He said, understanding in his voice.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No, thank _you_, for giving me a second chance." He looked down smiling at me. I smiled back. Then we just sat there, holding each other as the hours past.

For the first time in seven months, I was truly happy. I couldn't believe that I had Edward back, and he was right here in my arms saying that he loves me and that he will never leave me again. And he had promised that we would take it slow and give me time to adjust. This was almost too good to be true!

"Would you mind if I asked what happened while I was gone and how you got changed?" Edward asked changing the subject in a very serious tone. I knew this question was coming, and I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Um, no I wouldn't mind, but, um, can we wait till we are with the entire family? I really don't want to have to tell the story twice." I told him honestly and he nodded and let the subject slide. A few minutes later his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and answered it smiling.

"Hello, Alice." His velvet voice rang. I could also hear the conversation because of my vampire hearing.

"_Hi Edward! Are you two back together yet?"_ Alice asked sounding way more hyper than usual. I giggled.

"Yes, Alice, we are. Like you didn't already know." Edward replied laughing.

"_YAY! Well I did already know but I wanted to hear it coming from you! Oh! And you two need to come home right away! I miss my sister and your hogging her!"_ Alice sang into the phone causing Edward and I both to giggle.

"Ok Ali, we will be right home." Edward said and hung up the phone before Alice could reply.

"So I guess we should head back, everyone really wants to see you." Edward said smiling down at me. I laughed.

"Yeah I really want to see them too." I told him smiling back. He kissed my forehead and we started back to the Denali's home holding hands all the way. I never wanted to let him go again.

We got there about an hour later. And as soon as we stepped foot in the door hand-in-hand we were attacked by a little spiky head pixie.

**Ok so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please leave a comment with reviews and ideas or sent me a message. Thank you to everyone who has already commented on my story! They all make my day! I am also so surprised at what a success this story has become, Im really not a good writer, like, AT ALL! But you guys are so supportive! Thank you! Oh! And don't worry, its so not over yet! There will be more drama to come!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for your comments and reviews! I own nothing! Everything belongs to Stephanie!**

**Chapter 9**

"_Yeah I really want to see them too." I told him smiling back. He kissed my forehead and we started back to the Denali's home holding hands all the way. I never wanted to let him go again._

_We got there about an hour later. And as soon as we stepped foot in the door hand-in-hand we were attacked by a little spiky head pixie._

**Chapter 10**

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear. After she jumped at me I quickly wrapped my arms around her tiny little body. Wow I almost forgot how excited she can get. "Oh My God Bella! I've missed you so much! Look at you!" She took a step back and her face turned into a mask of horror, "BELLA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" yup, only Alice.

Edward just squeezed my hand.

"I mean you are gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but your cloth's look horrible, all torn up and dirty! Ugh! We need to get you some new cloths!" She said looking my up and down with a challenged look on her face, she was probably wondering what kind of outfit she would dress me up in. That's when I looked down at myself, Alice was right, I did look horrible. My jean wear torn with grass stains and mud and my jacket had a big mud stain and a little bit of blood on it, some from when Laurent bit me and the rest from when I had been hunting.

"You look beautiful in anything." Edward whispered in my ear when he noticed my look of disgust as I gazed down at my dirty shredded cloths. I looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back, my favorite crooked grin.

Almost as quickly as Alice had approached, Esme came up with a huge grin on her face and pushed Alice to the side.

"We don't care what you are wearing Bella, We simply care that you are back! I've missed you so much!" Esme said as she took me into a motherly hug. "And thank you for forgiving Edward." She added as a whisper in my ear.

"It's good to be back." I told her smiling as she released me from the hug. Next came Carlisle.

"It's wonderful to have you back Bella!" He said as he took my into a fatherly hug. Between Esme's and Carlisle's hugs, I knew I was back home where I truly belonged.

Then Emmet came up behind all of them and shoved his way through. He lifted me off the ground into a bone crushing hug, It probably would have killed me if I was still human. "Yay! Belly-boo's back!" Emmet cheered and I laughed. "I've missed you too Emmet!" He laughed and then set me back down on my feet.

Next was Rosalie, "Hi Bella," She said in a quiet voice, "I'm so sorry that I was so mean to you before, I shouldn't have been and I now realize that I was acting totally stupid." She said with a sad look on her face. I smiled at her and said, "It's ok Rosalie, you know I really missed you too."

She looked up and smiled back, "I've missed you too Bella, and I so glad you gave my brother a second chance."

And last but not least was Jasper, "Bella, I am truly sorry about what happened at you birthday party, I never-" But I cut him off there by holding up my hand.

"Jasper, what happened on my birthday was totally not your fault. That day you could feel every one else's blood lust and It was just too much for you to handle, I understand. There's nothing to forgive because I never blamed you." I said smiling at him sincerely. He looked up at me in shock.

"Oh, thank you, I've never thought about it that way before." He face seemed to lift. "Welcome home Bella." He said and pulled me in for a brief hug.

"Ok Bella, I have one question:" Emmet stated quickly after a brief moment of silence. "Why the hell did you take Eddie boy back so quickly!" He looked at me with curious eyes. Edward growled at him. I giggled.

"Because I love him and I can't stay mad at him." I smiled as I leaned into Edward's side; he kissed the top of my head. As we all moved into the Denali's living room. I guess they left to give us a little privacy for our little family reunion.

"Ok Bella, tell us the whole story, from the beginning." Carlisle said looking at me.

Ok, the whole story…

**Sorry! I know it's short but I just don't feel like writing but I felt like I need to give you guys something before I went on a long weekend with my family. Please rate and review with comments or ideas and I promised that the next update will be really long! Ttyl !**

**~rozey113**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for your reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Ok Bella, tell us the whole story, from the beginning." Carlisle said looking at me._

_Ok, the whole story…_

**Chapter 11**

"Ok, well it's kind of long." I started, "So after you all left, I was completely devastated. I practically isolated myself from everyone because everything just reminded me of you guys." I said looking at everyone, they all had looks of regret on their faces. "I mean I still got good grades and everything, in fact I got even better grades than when you guys were there, I need to keep my mind on other things and then everything would seem less painful. After a while I wasn't even able to say your names let alone think them. But soon things had gotten so bad that Charlie threatened to send me back to Jacksonville to live with Renee." Edward rubbed the back of my hand, comforting me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in a sorrowful voice.

"I know." I whispered back to him and continued, "I didn't want to go so I promised him that I would try to get things back to normal again. Jessica was so shocked when I called her and asked her to see a movie with me," I smiled to myself at the memory, "We went to see a zombie movie because I really didn't think I could handle a romance. After the movie Jessica was rambling on about how horrible the movie had been but I wasn't paying any attention to her."

"I don't blame you." Alice giggled. I smiled back

"Well when we were walking after the movie, I saw four men out side a bar," I looked back at Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. He must know what I had been thinking. "I-I remembered the time that you saved me in Port Angeles and I wondered if you would be there to save me again." Esme gasped but I still continued in a calm voice. "I started to walk towards them, Jessica thought I was crazy and tried to talk some sense into me but I told her that I'd be right back. I started to walk forward, when I heard a voice." I looked up at Edward; he was staring back down at me intensely. In a small voice I said, "It was your voice Edward, you were telling me stop and go back to Jessica because it was dangerous. I looked around but you weren't there. I started to turn back to Jessica-but then I couldn't hear your voice anymore."

"Oh great, I going to get you into even more trouble." Edward said closing his eyes and throwing his head back. I squeezed his had and rubbed his arm with my other hand. "No you are not, this is not your fault. I'm pretty sure that I have gone completely crazy." I told his sternly and went back to telling my story. But out of the corner of my eye I saw him smiling a little at my comment.

"That's when I realized that I would only be able to hear you if I was doing something dangerous. So I turned back around and kept walking towards the four men, you were yelling at me the entire time." I looked at Edward and smiled, he smiled back but I could see the pain on his face.

"When I reached them I realized it wasn't them and I told them that I thought they were somebody else and walked back to Jessica." Edward let out a sigh of relief. I haden't noticed that he had been holding his breath until now. "Let's just say that it was a very quiet ride home: Jessica thought I was crazy." I laughed.

"But after that night I knew I needed to hear your voice again, and the only way I knew how was to do something dangerous. So one day when I was driving home from school, I saw that someone had thrown out two motorcycles-"

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, "That is so dangerous!"

"Ha! This is gonna be funny!" Emmet laughed and then Rosalie hit him in the back of the head as everyone else just glared at him.

"Anyways, they didn't work so I took them to my friend, Jacob, who is a really good at fixing things. He fixed up the bikes and taught me how to ride. Spending time with him also made me feel a lot better and Jake took away some of the pain. Every time I rode my bike you would be yelling at me and I got hurt a couple times but it was only a few scrapes and bruises." I said looking at the Cullen's sitting before me. "But as I got better at riding, the less I heard Edwards voice, so I knew that I would need to find something else to do." I said.

"I was starting to get close to my friends again and then one day," I paused to laugh, "Mike got the courage to ask me out to a movie." Edward growled. "I didn't want to say yes but I didn't want to be mean either so I turned it into a group thing." Everyone laughed. "But then Angela got the flue so Eric was taking care of her and Jessica just didn't want to come, she was still freaked out about our last movie night." I laughed.

"So I was left with Jake and Mike, we say another zombie movie but half way through mike got sick and while he was in the bathroom Jacob told me that he had feelings for me," Edward growled, "I told him that I wasn't ready for that yet and he understood and we took mike home," I hurried hoping not to make Edward any more upset. "Then Jake felt like he had a fever too so he went home."

"After that I kept calling Jacob to see if he was alright and if he was feeling better but his father told me that he had mono and that he was sleeping or something like that and he wouldn't return any of my phone calls. So I figured he was mad at me and he hated me because he wouldn't talk to me. But since Jake wouldn't talk to me, I could ride my bike and hear your voice so the pain was getting to be unbearable. So I decided that I would go look for our meadow and maybe if I was there I would hear your voice again." I said quietly. Edward buried he face in my hair and squeezing my hand.

"But when I found it, all the plants and flowers were dead and I started crying. When I was done I was about to leave but then I looked up and I saw Laurent." I said, we were getting to the 'not so happy' part of my story. That's when Alice interrupted me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Bella, but I had a vision of you and Laurent in the meadow but I couldn't hear anything. What did he say to me?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Well first he asked me where all of you went, and Edward was telling me to lie so I knew that it was bad. I lie and said that you all had left for a little while but you guys come back often. Then he told me why he was there," I stuttered at the memory," H-he said that he was there on a favor to Victoria." The room was filled with gasps and growls. I looked around the room and saw that Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest. I felt bad for causing this pain and looked down at my hand, perfectly intertwined with Edwards. And then it dawned on me. "It's ok," I said loudly, "I'm here with you now and that's all that matters." I said still looking down at our hands. Edward held me closer.

"Is there more?" Carlisle asked looking up at me.

"Yes there's more," I said quietly, they all waited patiently for me to continue, "He said that Victoria wanted to kill me and that she sent him to see how hard it would be for her to get to me."

"Why would she want to kill you? I'm the one who killed James!" Edward growled, he was angry.

"He said it was "a mate for a mate". But then he said that she would not be happy with him because he was going to kill me right there because he had been hunting." The room erupted in growls, even from Rosalie. "I started to panic but he told me it would be better that way because he would kill me quickly whereas Victoria was planning on killing me slowly and painfully." Edward held me tighter, not wanting to let go. "But then I decided that I didn't want to live anymore so I agreed with him."

"Bella!" Esme yelled hopping out of Carlisle's lap and pulling me up from Edwards grip and into her arms. "I never want to hear you say something like that ever again! Do you hear me?" I hugged her back and nodded.

Esme then released me and retreated back to Carlisle while I fell back into Edward's side.

"Well then he bit me and everything went black and then he stopped and I fell and then I woke up as a vampire and Jake was sitting right next to me." I said, the sad memories flooding back. Edward sensed my hesitation and squeezed my hand for me to continue. "That's when I found out that Jacob was a werewolf-"

"BELLA! You've been hanging around werewolves? That is so dangerous!" Alice yelled.

"Well I didn't know he was a werewolf when I started hanging out with him." I shot back. I was surprised at how quiet Edward was being through all of this.

"Anyways, I found out he was a werewolf and he told me that the were too late to stop Laurent from biting me but they did kill him." I hesitated. "And then Jake told me that I had to leave or they would have to kill me too." I said sadly and took a deep breath.

"So I ran and eventually ended up in Alaska and hunted and then Kate found me and brought me back here. End of story." I finished.

They all looked shocked at the turn of events.

"Bella we are so very sorry that that happened to you!" Carlisle said.

"It's ok. I'm here now, that's all that matters." I stated.

"Well it looks like we still have Victoria to deal with." Emmet said sounding excited for a fight.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." I said smiling at Emmet.

"Well I think we've all have a lot to think about so I'm going to watch T.V.!" Emmet announced. We all laughed, as Emmet switched on the T.V. to a news station.

"_Well the search continues for a missing teenager in Forks, Washington."_ My senior picture flashed across the screen with my name under it. If my face could get any whiter it just did.

"_Isabella Swan went missing three days ago after Her father, Local Police Chief Charlie Swan, left early that morning to go fishing with his friends. Isabella's truck was found in a parking lot by a local trail. Police scanned the area and found a small amount of blood in a little field a few miles from the path which is now confirmed to match Isabella's."_ My hand flew over my mouth and my body shook with violent sobs as they showed a video of Charlie crying outside of my truck as Jake comforted him.

Just like he promised.

Edward took me in his arms as I buried my face into his chest as cried tearless sobs.

"_Well keep you updated on then latest news on this missing Forks High School Senior." _I heard faintly and then the television click off.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea." I heard Emmet mutter to himself.

"Edward then picked me up in his arms and stood up and started walking. I didn't look where we were going but I felt he was taking me upstairs to a guest bedroom.

Then I felt him carefully lay me on the bed. He then proceeded to slowly kiss my forehead and head towards the door.

"N-no," I stuttered, "Please don't leave. Please just hold me."

"I would never leave you." He smiled at me and quickly came back to the bed and took me in his arms, holding me once again as I calmed down.

Soon we were just laying there in the silence.

"I missed this." I whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back kissing my forehead and rubbing my back- falling back into the comfortable silence.

Yeah I definitely missed this.

**Please, please, please rate, review, leave a comment, send me a message-I don't care! Just do it!**

**Yeah I know this chapter sucks and it's just restating what you already know but there will be more updates soon! I suck at writing and I'm shocked you guys like this so I'm just going to roll with it! Haha.**

**Love you guys!**

**Rozey113**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much! Im really trying to make my updates longer but on a word document this is like four pages long so I think I'm writing a lot and then when I put it on fanfiction it looks really short! So Im really sorry if the chapter's aren't as long as you want them to be but when I write them I think they are longer than the actually are.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Previously **

_Soon we were just laying there in the silence._

"_I missed this." I whispered._

"_Me too." He whispered back kissing my forehead and rubbing my back- falling back into the comfortable silence._

_Yeah I definitely missed this._

**Chapter 12**

After a while of laying there with Edward and listening to Jasper and Emmet fighting about some video game we decided it was time to head back down stairs.

By now the Denali's had returned home and Carlisle had told them my story or so Edward told me from reading their thoughts. Edward said that Carlisle knew that I wouldn't want them to feel sorry for me so he told them a shorter, less detailed version of my story. So he basically told them that they left and while I was hiking I ran into a vampire and he bit me, end of story.

Edward led me down the rest of the stairs and then started to introduce me to the rest of the Denali's. "Well, Bella, you have already met Kate." I nodded and smiled at Kate.

"Bella, why did you tell me your name was Isabel?" She asked confused.

"Well I guess I just wasn't ready for you all to know who I really was." I said sheepishly. But she smiled back and me in understanding. Edward moved on to the next person.

"Bella, this is Eleazar, he can tell what special abilities vampires have."

"Hello, Eleazar, It's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you too Bella. Ahh. I see that you have a special girl as well. It looks like you are a shield and you have wonderful self-control." He informed me and my smile got bigger.

Wow, I never thought I would have one talent let alone two! This is so exciting! So this is why Edward can't read my mind.

"Oh so that explains why I can't read your mind!" Edward said amazed that he hadn't thought of it. "I wonder if you can take down your shield?" He asked to himself. I just squeezed his hand and he moved on to the next person. I recognized her as that strawberry blonde who had been hugging him when I fist saw him. She was glaring at me now.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella." He said sensing the awkwardness. I looked up at him and saw that he was refusing to take his eyes off of me and look at Tanya.

"Bella." Tanya greeted me in a monotone voice.

"Tanya." I said a little more friendly. Yeah she doesn't like me that's for sure.

Then we moved onto another Blonde. "And Bella, this is Irina." Irina walked up to me and instead of shaking my hand she hugged me, so I hugged her back. She sort of reminded me of Alice, just a little less perkier.

"Hello Bella! It is so nice to meet you! Oh! You have to meet my mate, Laurent, when he gets back from his trip! You are going to love him!" She grinned I froze. And so did the rest of the Cullen's. I guess Carlisle left out that part. Uh-oh. Now I'm responsible for another person losing their mate. Edward squeezed my hand.

Irina sensed my hesitation to and looked to the rest of the Cullen's who all had similar masks of sadness on their faces. Ok, how are we going to explain this to her.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Irina asked now starting to get worried.

"Irina, did Laurent ever tell you where he was going?" Edward asked her.

"No, he just said he was going to be gone for a few days to visit an old friend. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Because the 'old friend' he was going to see is after Bella because I killed her mate. She sent Laurent to see how easy it would be to get to Bella but he ended up biting her. He is the one who changed Bella." Edward told her slowly. I couldn't speak. Irina looked devastated.

"No, he would never do that! He would never lie to me! Where is he?" She asked frantic refusing to believe what Edward was now telling her. How she was getting angry, I looked over to Jasper and he was desperately trying to calm her, but I didn't believe that it was working too well.

"I'm sorry Irina. He's dead." Edward told her trying to be as gentle as he could considering what he was telling her. She instantly fell to he knees at his word but Kate caught her before she could hit the floor. Her heartbroken sobs filled the room. I was quietly crying too, Edward held me tighter.

When I finally found my voice I broke free from Edwards grip and knelt down by Kate and Irina and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Irina, I'm so sorry. I had no control over it." I told her sincerely. She looked up at me. The expression on her face broke my cold dead heart.

"W-who?" Was all she could say.

"The Quileute werewolves. They kill any vampire that hunts on their land. I was a friend of theirs and they were too late to save me so they let me go." I said shaking.

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." She told me

"Thank you. If there's anything I can do let me know." She nodded.

Edward came over and picked me up and set me down next to him on the couch. Kate carried Irina up to her bedroom.

I know how she feels, I know what it's like to lose your soul mate. But now I've got mine back and she can't ever get hers back and it's all my fault. Why do I always end up hurting everyone? Jacob, Charlie, Renee. Who's next? I hope that question never has an answer to it.

**I know it's short! Please forgive me! I just didn't feel like writing that much! Any questions? Ideas? Reviews? Please leave me a comment! I promise to update a longer chapter really soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_

_Edward came over and picked me up and set me down next to him on the couch. Kate carried Irina up to her bedroom._

_I know how she feels, I know what it's like to lose your soul mate. But now I've got mine back and she can't ever get hers back and it's all my fault. Why do I always end up hurting everyone? Jacob, Charlie, Renee. Who's next? I hope that question never has an answer to it._

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since I have reunited with the Cullen's. I have missed them so much I can hardly believe that I am really here with them and that Edward is here with me and that we are together again.

After Irina found out what had happened to Laurent, he sisters took her and the rest of their coven on a getaway. While the Cullen's and I moved back to their home in a town called Lakewood in Ohio. It was a very lovely town and the Cullen's had a huge home just like their one in Forks but this one had it's own private beach on Lake Erie and was far from the rest of the town.

In the past few weeks Edward has never left my side. We go hunting together, we sit together, we do everything together. I can tell he is trying his hardest to earn my trust back and from I can tell, he's doing a pretty good job. But we have agreed to take it slow so in the past few weeks we have not kissed, I haven't been ready for that yet. Well he has kissed my cheek and my forehead and my hand, but we have not really _kissed_ yet. But I think we might be getting there soon.

Alice has been playing 'Bella Barbie' nonstop too. She seems even more hyper than before they left if that was even possible. She likes to dress me u in skirts and dresses and the newest styles and now I can actually wear the heels so gives me because I'm not clumsy anymore. But the thing I hate the most, more than anything she makes me wear, are the ball gowns! I mean really! When will I ever need a ball gown! Oh and did I mention that Alice built me my own closest. Yeah it is bigger than the first floor of Charlie's house! She added it on to Edward's room because we are sharing his room. I didn't want Esme to go through with the trouble of getting me my own room when I'll just end up with Edward anyways.

Everything has basically gone back to the way things were before they even left. Well besides me and Edward's situation.

**~Later~**

Edward was taking me on a date but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I hate surprises! Earlier Alice took extra long getting me ready.

"Edward, Please tell me wear we are going!" I wined as we ran hand in hand. We had been running for a good twenty minutes now.

"Be patient Bella! We will be there in thirty seconds! I promise! I know you hate surprises but I think you will like this one." He said sure of himself as he dragged me along behind him. He was getting more and more Excited with each passing second.

Soon we reached a beautiful clearing and he stopped.

"I found us a new meadow." He said, the smile evident in his voice. I remained silent, too shocked to speak and walked forward looking around th-no _our _meadow.

_Our New Meadow._

I don't deserve him. That I knew for sure. He was so patient with me and caring and he took time to find us a new meadow. I was too stunned to find words when I realized that Edward was waiting for my reaction. But what I did I think stunned him more than I was at that moment.

I spun around and kissed him. I wasn't hard or that long, but it was full of passion. How else could I tell him how I felt and by now I knew that I was ready for this.

He seemed shocked at first but then he started kissing my back. After a few seconds we both pulled away. Wow, I never realized how much I needed that. Edward was smiling from ear to ear and so was I.

"I love it." I whispered as I looked into his eyes and kissed him again, this time a little longer than the first.

**Sorry that took so long and sorry it's so short. You guy's are going to have to be patient with me in the next week or so. In the past week my grandfather has become really sick and so all of my aunt's and uncles have been coming into town this week to see him and he actually just past away today. So would you all please pray for my family, it would mean a lot to me. Also with school work and from the school I'll be missing and I have like 40 cousins coming into town, I don't know when I will have time to write but it might take a few weeks. Everything has just been very hard. I hope you guys understand.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Love Rozey113**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! It's just been a really hard time for my family and myself and I'm so grateful that you all are so understanding! I love you guys sooooo much! **

_**Previously **_

_I spun around and kissed him. I wasn't hard or that long, but it was full of passion. How else could I tell him how I felt and by now I knew that I was ready for this._

_He seemed shocked at first but then he started kissing my back. After a few seconds we both pulled away. Wow, I never realized how much I needed that. Edward was smiling from ear to ear and so was I._

"_I love it." I whispered as I looked into his eyes and kissed him again, this time a little longer than the first._

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

After our kiss Edward picked me up and spin me around. Then he carefully carried me over to the center of our meadow and laid me down on the flowers, giving me a soft kiss before lying besides me. For the next four hours that's all we did, just lay there, out faces inched apart and stare into each others eyes as our skin sparkled in the sun, and giving each other kisses every now and then. We didn't say anything. There was no need to say anything.

"Love, it's time we head back now." Edward said breaking the silence. I groaned. He chuckled. God, he's beautiful.

"I know. But we've got to go back sometime." He said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay." I sighed. And we got up and ran hand in hand back to the house.

We were only a hundred feet away from the house when we heard a something break.

"EMMET! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" We heard Alice screech.

I giggled and Edward sighed as we walked through the glass sliding door into the kitchen as we watched Alice chase Emmet up the stairs throwing another vase in the process.

"What happened?" I asked Jasper as we headed into the living room.

"Emmet gave away all the designer cloths that Alice has worked hard to get before they came out." Jasper said as Alice trapped Emmet into a corner. Jasper hopped up and held Alice so that she couldn't attack Emmet. Emmet looked so horrified!

"Edward, dude, help me out on this." Emmet begged.

"You will not get away with this!" Alice yelled, fighting against Jasper's grip.

"Edward will you please be the judge in this?" Jasper sighed, he looked like he was getting annoyed with the bickering.

"Sure this should be entertaining. Bella, do you want to help?" Edward turned to me. That's when I felt a burning in my throat and new that I need to go hunting.

"I would love to help, but I think I should go hunting real quick before the mailman comes." I giggled.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I really don't think he wanted me to leave but I had to hunt and he had to break up Emmet and Alice's' fight.

"No, I'll be fine. I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He said smiling as I broke our kiss. Everyone else just stared at us in shock. If I could blush, I know I'd be bright red right now. I giggled.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

**EPOV**

I had just been asked to be a judge for something I did not want to get involved in. Great,

"Bella, do you want to help?" I asked, if she was doing it with me then it would be a whole lot better. She debated that for a second.

"I would love to help, but I think I should go hunting real quick before the mailman comes." She giggled. I didn't like the idea of the hunting alone.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. Please say yes- anything to get out of this.

"No, I'll be fine. I love you." She smiled and kissed me. I didn't want to stop so she broke our kiss first.

"I love you too." I whispered smiling. She then ran out the door with a quick, "Bye guys!" on her way out. I gut stared after her. I never like to watch her walk away from me but I knew she would be fine. She was a vampire after all.

I then turned back to Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. Alice wasn't even struggling anymore, they all just stared at me in shock with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, congrats!" Emmet cheered.

"Oh Edward Im so happy for you guys!" Alice ran up and hugged me.

"Uh, thanks." I said shyly. "So what's the problem here?" I said sitting on the couch.

"Ok, well, you know all those designer dresses I have been trying to get for months?" I nodded. "Well they came today and Emmet signed for them but then he put them on the porch with the goodwill bags and now they are _gone_!" Alice yelled her voice getting higher with every word.

"Ok in my defense, Esme told me to put out the goodwill boxes which look exactly like the boxes the dresses came in so I accidentally mixed them up! I sorry Alice, I really am." Emmet said. I decided to stay quiet while they got all their anger out.

"Sorry isn't good enough Emmet, you just threw all my hard work away!" Alice screamed.

"I didn't mean to Alice it was an accident!" Emmet yelled back

"Accident our not, you are getting my dresses back! And when you do-" Alice gasped at her sudden vision. So did I.

"Alice… When?" I asked frantic, we had to stop this!

"Right now, it's too late." Alice said blankly.

**OOOO! What did Alice see? Im sorry that it's short but it's 1 am. I will try to update as soon as possible! Don't worry! If you have any ideas please tell me them in a comment or a message! Please do comment and leave a message! I love hearing from you guys! Follow mw on twitter! **

**/rozey2013**

**XOXO**

**Rozey113!**


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you for all of your comments and support! You guys rock! I hope you guys like this chapter!

I don't own anything

_Previously _

"_I didn't mean to Alice it was an accident!" Emmet yelled back_

"_Accident our not, you are getting my dresses back! And when you do-" Alice gasped at her sudden vision. So did I._

"_Alice… When?" I asked frantic, we had to stop this!_

"_Right now, it's too late." Alice said blankly._

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I feel bad leaving Edward to deal with that but I really need to hunt and Edward can handle it. I ran south about twenty miles until I came to a distant forest where Edward and I usually hunted. I drank one deer and a bear and decided that I had had enough for now and turn to run home but what I found shocked me, how had I not heard her approach?

"Hello, Bella." Victoria said, amused at my surprised expression.

I remained silent.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" She asked. I put on my best poker face.

"Yes." I replied calmly trying not to let my fear escape into my voice or my facial expression.

What am I doing? I'm a vampire! I can take her!

She started to circle me.

"Good, but you should know that I've changed my plans." She said nonchalantly. "I have decided not to kill you." I stood there shocked. Was she really going to let me live?

"Now, don't get too excited. I heard about what happened to Laurent, and I was very upset. But once I learned that you were a vampire," She said amused, "-and back together with you precious Edward, I knew that I needed to take a different approach…" She paused.

"… Something that will really hurt the both of you." She said proud of herself.

I growled at her. Edward didn't have to be involved with this.

"Careful now, you don't want anything to happen to your little family now, do you?" She said laughing. She was going way too far with this. She should have just killed me and left the Cullen's alone. But I remained quiet not wanting to make a fatal mistake.

"Good, now you see, Bella, over the past month I have been watching you. I know all about you, your power, and your family. I also know that you no longer have your newborn strength and since you only drink animal blood, I am way stronger than you." She smirked.

"Now, you are probably wondering what I am going to do you." She said. "But since you have such an amazing power, I decided to bring in some friends of mine, and they would like you to join them." She said smile. Oh no, this can't be good. "Felix, Alic, Jane!" She called and three vampires, two men and one women stood in front of me instantly.

"Now, Bella, I want you to listen carefully. They are members of the Volturi and they could use your power and want you to join them-" I cut her off.

"What! NO! why should I listen to you!" I yelled.

"Now, Isabella, you don't have to listen to us, you can walk away right now-" I huffed and started to walk away. "But your family will be killed." The woman named Jane said. I froze.

"Now you can either join us and your family will live, or not and they all die." The tall man named Felix said pretending to pout. I see how it is now.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I snapped at Victoria.

"Because you took away my mate and now I'm taking away yours, but I want _both _of you to suffer this time." She sneered back.

I knew what I had to do. But how was I going to do this? How can I just walk away from Edward? How would he let me go? I already knew the answer to that. Lie. Simple yet so complicated at the same time. He lied when he left me, and he left to protect me. Looks like it's my turn now.

"Fine, I'll join you." I said my voice shaking but I knew it was the right thing.

"Good." Jane replied, "Felix." The man named Felix took me by surprise and grabbed my hands and put them behind my back in and iron grip, I struggled but could not get free. This was probably incase I changed my mind.

"Let's go." Jane said as if she was bored.

Felix pushed me from behind as we ran to Italy.

**EPOV**

"I called Carlisle and he, Esme and Rose are going to meet us there." Alice informed me quickly as Emmet and Jasper called the airport to find a flight to Italy. I was nervously tapping my foot with my head in my hands.

How could I have let this happen? Why did I let her go alone?

"I'm sorry Edward. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't gotten so mad I would have seen it sooner and I-I- I could've-" Alice broke down sobbing. I looked but and wrapped my arm around her. This was not her fault this was mine.

"No Alice it's not your fault. There's no way you could have known." I whispered. "We'll get her back." I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Thank you" was her only reply.

Soon but not soon enough, we were on a plane headed to Italy. I was losing all the hope I had as one of out flights got delayed in London.

"We'll get her back." Alice quoted me, noticing my distress. I could only hope now. I had no clue what to expect when I got there. I just knew that I had to get Bella back. If it was the last thing I did.

We arrived in Italy and right after nightfall and made our way right to the Volturi castle. I stormed in following Bella's sent.

Soon my entire family joined me. Then, at last, I sound Bella in a thrown room with Aro.

"Cullens! So good to see you again!" Aro greeted us. Bella looked torn. Why would she look torn? She stood half way between us and Aro.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked.

"The meaning of what good friend?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"Your guard brought Bella here against her will!" Carlisle nearly yelled.

"Actually, Carlisle, Bella came here willingly. And she has just decided to join our guard!" Aro announced excitedly clapping his hands together.

"What?" I whispered. This can't be true. Bella would never do that.

My families mouth's were wide open as well as my own. They were speechless. I didn't even both trying to read their minds.

"Bella, is this true?" I ask Bella in shock. She kept a straight face and nodded quickly. I can't believe this! Why would Bella do this!

Rosalie and Jasper couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room.

"Um, I will give you some time to talk." Aro said quickly and made his exit. Bella was still refusing to make eye contact with me.

I walked up to her.

"Bella, why would you do this?" I asked. I was still bewildered. She refuse to look me in the eye but her face remained emotion less.

"I think it would be best." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked quickly.

"Because… I feel more powerful here. I _want_ to be here. I _belong_ here." She said, her voice powerful and confident. I can't believe this.

"Bella, if you love me, you won't do this." I said sternly.

"I'm doing this Edward." She said looking me straight in the eye this time.

She really didn't love me. It was all a lie. She just wants to be powerful. "She never really loved you." A voice told me in my head. I started clapping my hands together.

"Bravo, Bella! Great show! You're a better actress than we ever gave you credit for!" I said no sign of amusement in my voice but filled with sarcasm. She looked ashamed, good, she should. "You really had me fooled! You had us all fooled! I hope you're happy! You know I regret a lot of things in my life, but you want to know the thing that I regret the most? Out of everything?" I asked her. She only stared down at her feet emotionless.

"Trusting you with my heart." I finished my voice cracking. I ran as fast as I could out of there not caring is my family was following me. I just ran. Trying to keep my mind blank but I was unsuccessful.

_She doesn't love you …_

_She doesn't love you anymore…_

_No…_

_She never loved you._

**Ok, don't hate me for making Edward so mean; it will all fit together later. SO I hoped you liked it! Please comment with ideas and reviews! I love to hear from you guys! **

**Rozey113**


	17. Chapter 16

_Previously_

_She really didn't love me. It was all a lie. She just wants to be powerful. "She never really loved you." A voice told me in my head. I started clapping my hands together._

"_Bravo, Bella! Great show! You're a better actress than we ever gave you credit for!" I said no sign of amusement in my voice but filled with sarcasm. She looked ashamed, good, she should. "You really had me fooled! You had us all fooled! I hope you're happy! You know I regret a lot of things in my life, but you want to know the thing that I regret the most? Out of everything?" I asked her. She only stared down at her feet emotionless._

"_Trusting you with my heart." I finished my voice cracking. I ran as fast as I could out of there not caring is my family was following me. I just ran. Trying to keep my mind blank but I was unsuccessful._

_She doesn't love you …_

_She doesn't love you anymore…_

_No…_

_She never loved you._

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

_He doesn't love me._

Edward stormed out. Leaving Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmet behind. Esme looked as if she were about to cry as Carlisle put his arm around her and led her out of the room.

_He doesn't love me._

Alice and Emmet stared at me in shock. Alice was the first to speak.

"B-but we're sisters." She said mostly to herself.

"Not any more. I'm sorry Alice, but I've made up my decision." I said, still trying to keep myself from breaking down in front of them and giving myself away. I couldn't stand to see the pained looks on their faces.

"I can see that." Alice said through bared teeth and ran out, Emmet followed her.

_He doesn't love me._

I felt numb. It broke my heart to see them hurting so badly but they were better off. If only they knew they were in danger, then maybe they might consider forgiving me.

_He doesn't love me._

"May I show you to your room?" Alic asked, making me jump. I had not heard him approach; I had been too caught up in my thoughts. I nodded.

_He doesn't love me. _

I followed him out of the room and down a long hallway that looked as if it should belong to a royal family, until we reached a tall door. Alic opened the door and motioned for me to enter first. I went in. The room looked like it should belong to a princess, someone innocent and happy; not someone who broke her families hearts and heartbroken herself. I started to lose my composter; all that I had been holding in before was finally starting to slip through the cracks. Alic noticed my silence and somehow knew that I wanted to be left alone, and left.

I walked over to the bed…

_He doesn't love you._

I felt the expensive fabric…

_He doesn't love you._

Alice would have loved this room…

_She doesn't love you._

I sat down letting all the pain that I had blocked behind invisible walls come crashing down on top of me and cried.

_He doesn't love you._

Shut up! I know! Why won't this voice just go away already!

I cried for I don't know how long, it could have been hours, days, months, maybe even a year. I don't know. I never came out of my room, They would knock on my door and bring me animals to drink, but I didn't want them. The only thing I wanted I couldn't have…

_They don't love you…_

**EPOV**

I ran and ran and ran. Running kind of helped me keep my mind off of her

_She never loved you._

I needed to forget about her! It has been months since she left me!

I was still running when I felt something vibrating, I looked at the caller id; It was Esme. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said sounding annoyed

"Edward, I think it's time you come back home." Esme said as soon as she heard my voice. "We need you here, our family is broken, but it's even more broken with out you. We miss you, Edward. Please come home?" She asked sounding more like a question.

I thought about this, I hadn't seen my family in months and they were just as heart broken as I was, but they were handling it much better than I was. I made up my decision and heard Alice cheer in the background.

"OK, I'll come home. Where are you guys staying?" I asked. I didn't want to go back to that house in Ohio; too many memories…

"We are our home in Portland Oregon! Oh Edward I'm so happy you are coming home! See you soon!" She said excitedly and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and ran to Oregon. When I got there I was attacked by hugs from my family.

After I had greeted them, I retreated up to my room, which looked exactly like how I left it; the last time I was here was when I had left her, so there was a row of pictures of her on a shelf. We looked so happy back then. She looked so happy. She was better actress than I ever gave her credit for. I turned away from the pictures and sat on my coat that I had laid on the bed when I had walked in. I noticed something in my coat pocket and reached inside to see what it was. I had forgotten about that…

_She doesn't love you.._

All the emotions started to flood back. I couldn't take it anymore!

I threw the velvet box against the wall, my mothers' ring falling out and clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

I hid my face in my hands not understanding how my life had turned out like this.

I heard a soft knock on the door; it was Alice and Rose.

"Come in." I said with a weak voice. They entered and eyed the ring on the floor for a second and then back to me.

"Edward, we know that you are hurting, and we are too, but you can't let this ruin your life. Please, everything will be better someday. It may not be today but someday, you will be happy again." Alice said. She then walked over and picked up the ring and left the room. I didn't care what she did with it; I didn't want it. But I was still confused about what she had said.

Rose was still in the room and noticed my confusion.

"Edward, what she was trying to say is that you won't be happy unless you move on. Go out, meet someone knew, get over her- she isn't worth it." Rosalie said, her thoughts full of hatred towards her.

She was right, I should move on.

And for the first time in months I was able to block out that voice.

**Ok don't kill me for making Edward move on! It will all work out! It's all-apart of a greater plan! **

**Please comment and review and tell me your ideas.**

**I would love to hear them and I will try to incorporate some of them into the story!**

**I will also update as soon as I can!**

**Rozey113**


	18. Chapter 17

_Previously_

"_Edward, what she was trying to say is that you won't be happy unless you move on. Go out, meet someone knew, get over her- she isn't worth it." Rosalie said, her thoughts full of hatred towards her._

_She was right, I should move on._

_And for the first time in months I was able to block out that voice._

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Eventually, I was forced to come out of my room. Aro said that if I didn't come out and learn how to use my power properly then he would still kill the Cullen's' and I wasn't about to let all my suffering go to waste.

It only took me about a month to learn how to use my power. It wasn't very hard, it just felt like stretching a mental rubber band as far a I could and see I Jane's power would effect the people inside me shield. They also taught me how to fight. Aro found me to be the strongest vampire he has ever seen and that he "had great plans for me."

After another year, Aro sent me out on my first mission. It was to go stop some vampire named Daniel from forming a newborn vampire army. It was so easy to kill him but… I don't like killing vampires or anyone for that matter. What if they have a family? But I really didn't have a choice.

About 5 years after I had joined the Volturi, we got a new member. Her name was Molly. We became great friends.

She was from Maine and she was put into the same situation I was. She had to leave her family to protect the too. The Volturi wanted her because she had the power to control the weather.

We would talk about anything… about how we missed our families, our past, and our human lives.

One day we were sitting in my room and we had just told each other our stories about having to lie and leave our families. We weren't saying anything; we were just lying on my bed looking at the starts through the window when suddenly Molly said to me.

"You know, I never really thought of it this was but when everything is over and done with, everyone deserves to at least know the truth… One day, before I die, I'm going to make sure that my family knows the truth. They were too good to me to have to live with a lie." Molly finished. Wow. I had never really thought of that either. I guess she was right, no one deserves to have to live with a lie.

Me too. I add silently, not know whether or not I would be able to fulfill it. But I could try.

Aro saw that Molly and I made each other happy, so he often sent us on missions together. We traveled the world together and sadly having to kill a lot of vampires on the way. Aro never let us forget what would happen to our families if we didn't return back to Italy, so we always made sure we got back just in time.

But even Molly couldn't keep me happy for long. During the day, when I was all alone in my room, I would break down, I couldn't keep the thoughts and memories away for long.

The thought that kept coming back to me though…

_I wonder what he is doing right now?_

**APOV**

It has been 15 years since Bella left us to join the Volturi and we have finally become a family again.

Edward seems like he's happy and that he's trying to move on. Emmet is, well, Emmet. Rose and I go shopping on a regular basis. And Carlisle and Esme act like nothing ever happened. No one has even brought up her name in the passed 10 years.

Life was good again!

~0~

"Hey Rose!" I called up the stairs, "Have you seen Edward? I want him to try on this shirt." Rosalie gracefully ran down the stairs.

"Didn't you know?" Rose asked, "He went to pick up his new girlfriend to meet us tonight." She said.

"OH! That's right! I totally forgot about that! Man, what is up with my visions lately! I can barely se anything!" I said annoyed as I rushed up the stairs to get ready.

An hour later we were all waiting in the living room when Edward walked in with his new girlfriend.

"Everyone, this is Katherine!" Edward told us excitedly, as he looked at her in admiration.

Katherine, of course, was a vampire. She had long pin straight bleach blond hair and a square face. Her eyes were golden like ours, and she wore an aqua colored dress that came just above her knee and she wore very high heels. But I knew better than to be fooled by appearances.

If I could describe her in one word it would be... TRAMP!

I blocked that thought from Edward seeing as this was her first girlfriend since you-know-who.

"Katherine, this is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my brothers Emmet and Jasper, and my sisters Alice and Rosalie." Edward finished and we all gave our most friendly hellos. After that Edward gave Katherine a tour of the house and then they went up stairs to listen to music… yeah right. I told you she was a tramp right? **(Don't worry they didn't go too far!)**

Then after we said our goodbyes, Edward drove her home. Rose and I rushed into my room.

"Oh My God! What is wrong with him?" Rosalie screeched frustrated as she walked into my room and I followed her.

"God, he is so desperate he'll go out with anyone!" I said sitting on my bed.

"Alice, please look into the future and tell me she's not permanent." Rosalie wined.

I looked. It was blurry though.

"Umm, I can't really see much but all I know is that she will be here for a while." I sighed.

Rosalie groaned.

We have GOT to find him a new girlfriend!

~0~

Well it's been 5 years since Edward has been going out with that tramp and they are happier than ever! Great. Although I think I can still see a hint of sadness every now and then but he wont admit it.

He spent as much time as he could with her, and we all tried to hide how much we hated her, but since he could read minds, he often times yelled at us. He even yelled at Esme!

His room was full of pictures of them together and he had a ton of her stuff lying around his room. It was like she lived with us.

But one thing I was sure of was that there were no wedding bells in there future or at least from what I could see. I think Edward was afraid of commitment. She gave hints every now and then but he never listened to them, thank God! But right now I am only concerned about planning our family trip to Isle Esme! We are going for a two weeks! And sadly Eddie boy is bringing Katherine :P

~0~

We all bored the plane, and sat in our seats. I curled up next to Jasper and got ready for Carlisle to take off. I felt relaxed already.

**Please comment! Tell me what you think! There will be another chapter up really soon and it will be in Bella's point of view, Im not going to tell you about the cullen's vacation because I don't feel like writing that, sorry. **

**Please comment!**

**Rozey113**


	19. Chapter 18

_Previously _

_His room was full of pictures of them together and he had a ton of her stuff lying around his room. It was like she lived with us._

_But one thing I was sure of was that there were no wedding bells in there future or at least from what I could see. I think Edward was afraid of commitment. She gave hints every now and then but he never listened to them, thank God! But right now I am only concerned about planning our family trip to Isle Esme! We are going for a two weeks! And sadly Eddie boy is bringing Katherine :P_

_~0~_

_We all bored the plane, and sat in our seats. I curled up next to Jasper and got ready for Carlisle to take off. I felt relaxed already._

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

***20 years after She joined the Volturi**

Molly and I were in her room after a very long mission that took two month and I was braiding her hair when Jane knocked on the door.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you in the main room." She said and walked out.

"Let me see what he wants. I'll be right back." I said quickly tying up her hair

"K." I heard her say as I walked out of the room. As I walked down the long hallway connecting the dorm rooms to the main building, I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I don't know if I should expect this to be good or bad?

I walked into the main room and saw Cauis Aro and Marcus all sitting in their chairs and besides them stood someone I had never seen before. She was tall with straight reddish hair, but it was nothing like Victoria's, and she wore the same cloak that all the Volturi people wear. She must be a new member.

"Isabella, welcome! How was your mission?" Aro asked trying to sound polite.

"Very good, Aro. Is there something that you wanted?" I asked annoyed. I never really liked talking to Aro for any long period of time. He was just creepy.

"Ah yes, Isabella. This here," He motioned to the girl standing besides his chair. "is Claire. She came to us soon after you and Molly left on your mission requesting to join us. For the past two months, we have been learning what her powers are and she has been learning how to use them." Aro said smiling to himself. I still didn't understand why he had called me her. To brag about some vampire who was stronger than me? Ok, I really don't care.

"OK, and how does this affect me?" I asked, I just wanted to go hang out with Molly.

"Well Isabella, Claire is also a shield like you but her shield is stronger than yours, but she can also cause pain and teleport and she can control fire." Aro finished, sounding proud of himself for finding such a powerful vampire. He must of seen the blank look on my face because I totally wasn't understanding what he was trying to tell me.

"The only problem is, we don't have room for another person in our guard. So, Isabella, since she has your power and much more, she will be taking your position." Aro said sounding like a businessperson letting go of an employee.

It still took a minute for this information to sink in.

"I'm free?" I asked barely a whisper. I mostly asked it to myself but Aro responded.

"Yes you are, and please remove you belongings from your room as soon as possible. Your room is now Claire's."

"B-but what about Molly?" I asked looking up at him. I couldn't just leave her here. She was my best friend!

"She will still remain apart of my guard." Aro said.

"But we're best friends, I can't just leave her!" I said frustrated.

"Well I'm sorry Isabella but you are dismissed. I expect you gone by dawn." Aro said stern.

I turned and ran out of the room, down the hall and straight to Molly's room where she awaited me patiently. I ran up to her and immediately took her into a hung.

"Oh! Hey! What's wrong?" She asked. I was now crying into her shoulder and I was practically clinging to her for dear life.

"I don't want to leave you!" I cried. She pulled away and forced me to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned. I told her what Aro had told me aster she sat me down of the bed. She sat there and listened to the whole thing with out interrupting me. After I was done she took a deep breath as if she was lost in thought, I just waited for her to respond.

"Well, this is a good thing isn't it? You can go back to the Cullen's." She said trying to force a supportive smile.

"Yeah but what about you? A-and what if they wont forgive me? Where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about me! I'll be fine! And those Cullen's would be crazy not to forgive a sweet, loving, unselfish girl like you. And if you don't you could go to my family in Maine, they would love you! I want you to go and try and make things right with the Cullen's, ok? Everyone deserves to know the truth right? Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you tell my family that I lied and that I love them."

By the time she had finished her little speech she was crying as well as I was

"Of course. You're the best friend I've ever had." I said hugging her.

"You are too." She said and after a few more minutes of that, I got up and went to my room and packed what little I had; it's not like I need much. I stopped by Molly's room before I left and we said our final goodbyes. I was out of Italy by 3 am and I was soon somewhere in China. Now where would the Cullen's be?

_Flashback_

"_We never really build a new house anywhere, we have so many houses all over the world we just keep moving to different ones. The ones that we might move to next might be Beijing, China, or Ontario, Canada, or maybe Portland, Oregon." Edward said showing me a map with pins on it that marked all the homes they owned around the world. They had at least ten in every country! _

"_Wow, you have so many homes." I said in shock referring to all the little pins sticking to map. _

"_Yeah well we matriculate a lot." He said laughing. God, he looked like a angle fallen to earth…_

_End of Flashback._

Well it's been twenty years so I bet they have already been to their house in Beijing and Ontario so I will try the house in Portland, Oregon.

I swam the Pacific Ocean with ease and ran to Oregon from California. It took me about three day but I had finally made to Portland and Easily located their home.

This was it. The day I told the Cullen's the truth and asked for their forgiveness

_He doesn't love you_

The voice said as it came back

_I know, but I have to try… _ I responded to the voice.

I slowly and quietly walked up the steps to the front porch and knocked on the front door. No answer.

They must not be home…

…_or they are ignoring you…_

Shut up! I reached for the door handle and turned it not surprised that the Cullen's would leave their doors unlocked.

"Hello?" I called into the appealingly empty house but I could smell that the Cullen's had been here not long before I had arrived. I entered the house and walked around. It was so obvious that Esme and Alice had designed this house. I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the counter: it was a checklist.

_Bikinis_

_Sundresses_

_Extra water toys_

_Sandles_

_Heels_

_Clubbing dress_

_Etc._

Alice's perfect handwriting had checked off every item on the list and the number of a flight in the bottom right hand corner. Oh, so they must have gone on vacation.

So much for me telling them the truth!

I decided to look around a little. I walked into the living room, there was a big couch with a dig flat screen and a bunch of dvd's and video games. Then I walked up the stairs; the first room I approached was Carlisle's office, which looked the same as the one in Forks. Next I came to Alice and Jasper's room which was a teal color. Then it was Esme and Carlisle's room which was a light green color. Then it was Rosalie and Emmet's room which was a dark red color, which was just as big as all the other rooms had been. Next I came to a closed door at the end of the hall, I knew who's room this was.

I took a deep breath and entered.

Edwards room was a dark grey with a black couch off to the side. She had a wall full of shelves and most of them had either books or his music on it and then there was his stereo, I slowly entered his room and walked up to the shelves filled with music and started to look at his collection and spotted all my favorites. I then came across a shelf that didn't have music or books of it, it held pictures. I had not looked at the pictures on the self yet, I was almost too afraid of what I might find. When we shared his room I was with him in all of there pictures on his self. Would those pictures still be of me? It took all my strength but I finally was able to look up at the shelf… My mouth dropped open…

…Who was she?

…he moved on?

…He looks so happy…

The first picture was of Edward and a beautiful bleach blond girl with golden eyes staring at each other smiling, the second was of them playing in the water at the beach as he had his arms around her waist and swung her around and she laughed. The last was of her sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and his head resting on her shoulder as they stared into the campfire.

I broke down crying. He had moved on and now I would never get him back: not like I could get him back after what I did to him.

I walked over and sat on the couch inhaling his sent and also a foreign sent, it smelled like wild flowers. It was probably hers.

Eventually I was able to pull myself together and found a piece of paper.

_Everyone deserves to know the truth… _Molly's words ran through my head.

I wrote everything down. That I lied. That I love him. That I love his family. That I understand that he'd moved on. And that I'm sorry.

With that I sealed away my heart and tucked it way in his Claire de Lune Cd, which was my personal favorite in his collection.

**~0~**

I decided that I would go to Main to stay with Molly's family. She had told me all about her mother, Diane, and her father, Brian, and he older brother Nathan.

They accepted me into their home and I extended Molly's message to them and they were grateful to find out that Molly really did still love them. They invited me to join their family but it just didn't seem right so I told them that I would only be staying with them for a little while until I could find my own place to stay. Molly's family reminded me of the Cullen's, which broke my heart all over again.

_He moved on…_

**Thank you for all your comments! I love to read them! **

**Please comment! Idk when the next chapter will be up but I think it will be really soon! **

**Love you guys!**

**Follow me on twitter!**

**.com/rozey2013**

**Rozey113**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I love you guys so much!**

_Previously_

_I decided that I would go to Main to stay with Molly's family. She had told me all about her mother, Diane, and her father, Brian, and he older brother Nathan. _

_They accepted me into their home and I extended Molly's message to them and they were grateful to find out that Molly really did still love them. They invited me to join their family but it just didn't seem right so I told them that I would only be staying with them for a little while until I could find my own place to stay. Molly's family reminded me of the Cullen's, which broke my heart all over again._

_He moved on…_

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I was in love! Katherine was amazing. She was beautiful and funny and she understood me, though I have never told her about you-know-who.

But even Katherine couldn't keep away the sadness I felt at times. I don't know why I feel so sad at times, I shouldn't be sad I have everything I could have possibly wanted. I just felt like something was missing in my life, but I couldn't figure out what.

~0~

We had just gotten home from our two-week vacation and Katherine followed as I carried my bags up to my room. I set them by my closet and wrapped my arm around her waist. It was ten o'clock at night. We sat down on the couch and rested from the long flight. Around eleven Katherine got up.

"I should be getting home." She said, looking down at me still resting on the couch.

"Uggg, Ok." I said like a disappointed little schoolboy. "Do you need a ride?"

"Sure that would be great." She said and I lead the way to my Volvo.

I drove her home and kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning! I love you." she said and ran up the front porch steps and through the front door.

"I love you too." I called back.

I drove home and went straight up to my room and unpacked. When I was done I lay on my black leather couch and stared at the ceiling. Why do I always feel so sad at the end of the day when I'm all-alone? This was part of the reason I didn't want Katherine to leave, because when I'm alone I always feel sad.

I got up and went to my wall of music and pulled out a random CD to try and distract myself and to make myself feel better. I opened the CD case and a small folded up piece of paper fell to the floor?

What is this? I questioned myself as I knelt down to pick up the paper. Then I noticed what CD I picked: Claire de Lune, _her_ favorite.

Confused, I slowly unfolded the little piece of paper and read.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so deeply sorry for the pain that I have cause for you and your family. I lied to you when I left; I truly and deeply love you so much. The Volturi threatened to kill you and your family if I did not join them. I never wanted to hurt you, but I knew you would never let me go if you knew the truth. Over the passed years I have missed you and your family so much. But from the pictures on your shelves I can see that you have already moved on. It's all right that you have moved on, I always knew that I didn't deserve someone as good as you. I hope she makes you happy and that she's everything that you could have ever wanted. I can only hope that maybe someday you and your family can forgive me for what I have done. I love you Edward. Always have. Always will._

_Always yours,_

_Bella_

I read the words over and over again, not believing what they were telling me. Running my fingers over her slightly sloppy and writing…

_She lied…_

_She loved me…_

_She loves me…_

All the sadness I had felt for the past twenty years was now gone. I felt so happy! This was the happiest I have ever been in years!

"Wow. What happened Edward?" Jasper yelled from down stairs, felling my sudden burst of overwhelming joy!

I tucked the note into my pocket and ran down stairs to the piano, because that was really the best way I could express my happiness.

I passed my family who were staring at me confused and sat down and started play Bella's lullaby.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie said over the music.

My family all felt saddened by the memories and stared thinking negative thoughts about my angle.

"Stop! Read this." I said, stopping the music and pulling out the note from my pocket. Alice reached me first and read the note quickly and looked torn.

"Edward, how do you know that she's not just lying to you again?" She asked.

"Because I know her." I said sternly.

"Well you thought you knew her before and look how well that turned out." Rosalie growled. Carlisle grabbed the note from Rosalie who had already read it.

"I don't know Edward, this is so out of the blue." Carlisle said and passed the note to Jasper and he read it also.

"I think she's telling the truth, when she 'lied' to you, I didn't understand because she felt so sad and she was feeling so much love towards you." Jasper said, making me feel more confident.

Emmet read the note and looked up, "I believe her too, it does seem like the kind of thing that Bella would do." He said, looking to Rosalie with a silent 'I'm sorry' in his eyes for disagreeing with her while Esme read the note.

"I think I always knew she was lying." Esme said smiling at the note.

"Then it's settled, I'm going to Italy to find her." I said. I was finally going to see the love of my life again.

"Wait, what about Katherine?" Rosalie asked.

Crap. I forgot about her.

"uhh-well-" I said, not knowing what I should do I sat down on the piano stool and put my head in my hands. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well Edward. If you forgot about her when you found out that you still love Bella and that she loves you, then you never really loved her in the first place." Alice said in her omniscient voice. I looked up at her in thanks. "I think you should go tell her now. We'll call the airport." Alice said. This was going to be hard.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I got up and walked to the garage towards my Volvo.

~0~

"You're- you're breaking up with me?" Katherine asked me stunned.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, I felt bad that she was hurting like this, I mean we had been together for five years, but I truly didn't feel what I thought I had felt for her.

"W-why?" she asked.

"I just don't feel like we have that much of a connection. I thought we did, but now I realize we don't." I said, trying to keep it simple.

"Well if that's how you feel…" She said, trying not to show her hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that you will find someone way better than me someday." I said trying to make her feel better as she walked to the door.

"Thank you." She whispered and shut her front door.

I ran to my car and raced home. When I got there Alice gave me my ticket, which she had printed off the computer and a small duffle bag. I could hear Rosalie tying to talk me out of this as I raced into the garage and my family followed.

"She's not worth it Edward! She left _us_!" Rosalie yelled.

"She is so worth it," I sneered back, "and she left to save_ us_" That shut her up.

I got into my car and slammed the door closed behind me. Alice bent down to lean in the window of the car.

"Get her back, Edward." She said.

"I will." I said and hit the gas.

I got to the airport in ten minutes and got on the flight pretty fast considering airport security. I sat on the plane and it took off, nervously tapping my foot the entire time trying to ignore the annoying people around me. This flight felt like it would never end!

When I finally made it to Italy I ran straight to Voltera and straight to the Volturi palace. This was it. I walked straight up to the receptionist who was human.

"Hello, I'm looking for Isabella Swan." I said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid she is no longer with us." The receptionist said. What? Does that mean that she quit, or she's not here, or she's dea- I couldn't even finish that thought. It was too horrible to even think of.

"What do you mean?" I said through bared teeth.

"Well-" She was cut off by someone behind me.

"You're looking for Bella?" I turn to find a young girl standing not that far away with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I questioned.

"Sorry, I'm Molly. Who are you?" She asked,

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said. Her face turned to shock as soon as I said my name but she quickly bounced back.

"Oh, so you're Edward." She said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Bella. Can you tell me where she is or not?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted to find Bella.

"Well, Aro let her go two weeks ago and she said that she was going to find you, but it looks like she hasn't yet." She said.

"No, she found me but I wasn't home so she left this note." I said handing her the note. And she read it.

"You moved on? How could you?" She screamed at me, her voice echoing off the high ceilings.

"Umm, maybe we should find a better place to talk." I asked. She looked around and nodded. She grabbed my arm and led me down a long hall way and to a room which I think was her bedroom.

"Ok explain." She said.

"Well I was upset when she told me she didn't love me anymore so I was sad for a long time, and I stared to date another girl to try and feel something again and apparently when she came back and I wasn't home she saw pictures of us and she thought I had moved on." I told her.

"Look, she loves you a lot. We were best friends till Aro fired her. She told me that she was going to go apologize to you and then go tell my family that I lied to them too and that I love them. She's probably with them," Molly said sadly. So she had to lie to her family too.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's ok." She sighed. "I'm just glad that the will know the truth soon."

"Where does your family live?" I asked.

"They live in Maine." She told me.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Do you love her?" She asked me, her mind full of concern that I would hut my Bella.

"More than anything." I told her solemly.

"Good, she deserves someone like you. Please take good care of her." She said

"Of course." I said and ran from the room, down the hallway, out of the palace, out of Voltera.

I'm coming Bella…

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Please don't expect a chapter every day now; I've just had a lot of time available to write this week.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys so much for all your review! I love you guys!**

_Previously_

"_They live in Maine." She told me._

"_Thank you so much!" I said._

"_Do you love her?" She asked me, her mind full of concern that I would hut my Bella._

"_More than anything." I told her solemly._

"_Good, she deserves someone like you. Please take good care of her." She said_

"_Of course." I said and ran from the room, down the hallway, out of the palace, out of Voltera._

_I'm coming Bella…_

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since I left the Volturi. Now I am staying with Molly's family until I can figure out what to do next. Her family was nice and all, but it was their family: I didn't belong here. I was laying in the guest room and sighed, trying to figure out my next move, but really hat was the point, he doesn't love me anymore. My existence is pointless now.

I heard a soft knock on my door. I sat up. "Come in." I said quietly, knowing that they would be able to hear me. The door opened and Nathan stood in the doorway, I have never noticed how tall he was…

"Hey Bella, my parents and I are going to got hunting, would you like to come with us?" He asked, his eyes pleading me to go with them. Yeah, I think he liked me a little too much: If you know what I'm saying.

"Uh, no thanks Nathan. I think I'll just stay here." I said. There was no way I was going anywhere with him! I mean he was nice and all it's just that he reminded me of Mike. I mentally shivered at that thought.

"Oh ok, maybe we could go some other time." He said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah!" I said back faking my enthusiasm. _Hopefully I will be gone by then. _I added in my head.

"Bye!" He said.

"Bye." I said back. He closed the door and I lay back down and closed my eyes and just let the time pass.

Then I heard the front door open and close down stairs.

My eyes flew open. Crap I'm the only one home! What do I do? I couldn't hear a heart beat so I knew it was a vampire.

"Hello?" I heard the intruder call from downstairs, "is anyone home."

I stood frozen.

I hadn't heard that voice in twenty years. But last time I had heard it it was load and angry and told me it hated me.

It was my favorite voice, the only voice I wanted to hear. I didn't know what to do. Do I run? Jump out the window and run? Or do I go and face him?

Could I face him? I didn't know if I had the strength to face him. Then I heard his soft steps walking up the stairs.

Oh no! I need more time to think about this!

His footsteps slowly walked down the hallway to my room!

How does he know what room I'm in?

_Your sent! Duh!_

Oh right. Now what do I do?

I stood there frozen. My mind unable to process what was happening.

The door slowly creaked open…

It opened so slowly it felt like it took centuries.

The door finally opened to reveal Edward. My breath stopped. I'm pretty sure his did too.

We stood there just staring at each other in shock for about a minute.

"Bella?" He finally whispered.

"Edward." I said. His face looked so pained, as if he were carefully debating what he would say next.

I party expected him to yell at me. To tell me that he never wanted to see me again and that he hated me, especially if he had read my note. The last thing I wanted to do is get in the way of him and that blond. But he didn't say any of those things.

"You lied?" I finally whispered.

I slowly nodded my face as serious as his. But slowly, his frown turned to my favorite crocked smile… I was so confused.

Then before I could blink he was no longer in the doorway.

No, he was standing right in front of me and he barely left any space between us. Then he shocked me even more.

He crushed his lips to mine in the more passionate kiss I have ever had.

**YAY! They are back together! **

**Please review!**

**This story isn't done yet!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all of your reviews! We made it to 100!**

_Previously_

"_You lied?" he finally whispered._

_I slowly nodded my face as serious as his. But slowly, his frown turned to my favorite crocked smile… I was so confused._

_Then before I could blink he was no longer in the doorway. _

_No, he was standing right in front of me and he barely left any space between us. Then he shocked me even more._

_He crushed his lips to mine in the more passionate kiss I have ever had._

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

It took me five days but I had finally made it to Maine. I had to run because I could not sit still enough to book and wait for a plane.

I ran until I picked up the sent of three other vampires that I did not recognize but from what I could remember from Molly's mind, there were three people in her family. So I followed the sent and after about half an hour of running, I can across a house.

I walked up and knocked on the door. I could not hear anyone inside so I opened the door and took a step inside. This house was pretty big but it wasn't bigger than my house.

I walked farther into the house and was instantly hit with the wondrous sent that could only belong to my Bella. Finally. I've been waiting for this day for over twenty years and I never realized it until now. But was she here? I couldn't hear anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called hoping my Bella would answer. But I got nothing, I frowned.

Then I started to follow Bella's sent up the stairs to the farthest room in the hallway.

I grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly. I hoped I would see Bella on the other side. But on the other hand I was nervous to see her, to find out the truth. It all came down to this one moment in time.

The door finally opened to reveal my Bella standing there with a shocked look on her angle face. How could I have ever been so angry with this goddess?

I just stared at her. She hadn't changed much. She still looked like my Bella.

I couldn't find my voice for a while so I just stared.

"You lied?" I finally choked out after minutes of speechlessness. She nodded.

That was all I needed. I looked down and smiled. I suddenly could not bare the distance between us. I closed the large space between us and kissed her so forcefully and passionately the house could have been burning down and I wouldn't have even known… until she pushed me away.

**BPOV**

This kiss was nothing like what we had shared before. It held so much passion and longing, and forgiveness and love… It was almost as if he was making up for lost time. I started to kiss him back but then a thought occurred to me.

I immediately broke the kiss and pushed him away. Refusing to meet his hypnotizing eyes, I turned and walked to the window away from him so he would not see the hurt on my face.

He seemed to be concerned about my actions anyways.

"What's wrong?" he asked keeping his distance as if not wanting to make me run off.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying not to let the pain seep into my voice. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"I came for you." He answered simply.

"You got my note." I said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes I did. Bella I love you too." He answered. But I knew better than to believe this. How could he forgive me? I lied to him and his entire family! I broke his heart! He should hate me!

"No you don't. How could you love me again, after what I did." I stated staring at the trees in the distance.

"Again? Bella, I never stopped." His words healed my hurting but what about that girl? But he wasn't done talking yet. Now I could feel his breath on my neck and I could see his reflection in the window, "I Love you Bella, I always have. And what you did, you did out of love. You saved my family and myself, how could I be mad at you for that? If anything I should be thanking you. " He said. I could see him smiling in the window. That only made it more painful for me.

"But what about your girlfriend? You looked pretty happy with her. You're better off with her…" I said but Edward cut me off and turned me around and forced me to look at him.

"Bella…" He said pained, "When you left I truly thought that you didn't love me anymore, so I tried to feel something again and tried to cover up my feelings for you with my feelings for her. But I was never as truly happy as I thought that I was. Now I know for sure that you are the only one I want to spend forever with. I love you more than anything" He said sternly. By the time he was done I was drowning in his caramel eyes. I was crying by now.

"I love you too." My voice broke.

Once again his lips found mine. This time they felt so right, now that he doesn't have a girlfriend there was nothing holding this back anymore. Our lips moved in sync with one another. It was like magic. Over the past twenty years I had daydreamed about this moment but I always thought it would never happen. I always thought I would never break free from the Volturi and even if I did that Edward would hate me. But this was a million times better than any daydream I could have ever come up with.

_He loves me…_

_This is my heaven…_

**Please review! I know it's short but there will be more coming soon!**

**XOXOXO**

**Rozey113**


	23. Chapter 22

_Previously_

"_I love you too." My voice broke. _

_Once again his lips found mine. This time they felt so right, now that he doesn't have a girlfriend there was nothing holding this back anymore. Our lips moved in sync with one another. It was like magic. Over the past twenty years I had daydreamed about this moment but I always thought it would never happen. I always thought I would never break free from the Volturi and even if I did that Edward would hate me. But this was a million times better than any daydream I could have ever come up with._

_He loves me…_

_This is my heaven…_

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. He loved me. After 20 years of thinking that he hated me it was so hard to believe.

We were now curled up on the bed and he had his arms wrapped around me and we were both staring at the sun setting outside the window and our skin sparked faintly as the sun disappeared out the window and over the horizon.

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Will you family forgive me?" I asked out of the blue. But I needed to know.

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive. But if it will make you feel better I can almost guarantee you that they have already forgiven you and are anxious for me to bring you home." He said.

"Really?" He nodded. "When will we get to see them?" I asked suddenly impatient.

"Whenever you want." He chucked as my sudden excitement.

"OK, I think we should go now." I said sitting up and smiling.

"haha, OK. I'll call the airport and get us a flight and then I'll call Esme and tell her we are on our way." He said. He then kissed me and walked out of the room and down the stairs, cell phone in hand.

I jumped off the bad and packed up my things which really only took a minute because I never really unpacked.

Then I went down stairs to the kitchen and got out a pen and a sheet of paper.

_Dear Brian, Diane, and Nathan,_

_Thank you so much for welcoming me into you home. I am sorry that I have left so suddenly but I ran into an old friend and I am moving back to Oregon with him and his family. You have no clue how much I appreciate you inviting me into your home._

_Sincerely Bella _

I ended the note and set it on the kitchen counter and went and sat in the living room. Edward soon joined me from out on the deck and put his arm around my shoulders.

"The flight leaves in one hour, do you mind not saying goodbye to Molly's family?" He asked. I was surprised.

"No I don't mind. But how do you know who Molly is?" I asked.

"Oh well, when I got your note I went to Italy to go get you but you weren't there. Molly told me everything and that you would probably be here." He said simply.

"You went all the way to Italy?" I gasped. He chuckled.

"I would go anywhere for you Bella." He laughed. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We better get going." Edward said after a minute and stood up taking me with him to the front door. He then let go of my waist and ran up stairs and appeared again with my bag and wrapped his arm around me again and we ran toward the airport.

We got on the plane in almost no time at all and we were soon cuddled up in the first class seats on a practically empty plane to Portland at 11 o'clock at night.

"Are you sure they won't be mad at me?" I asked again for the tenth time. Edward sighed.

"No they will not me mad at you, Bella. Well actually Rosalie might be but Rosalie is Rosalie." Edward said. I sighed and leaned closer to him and he kissed my head and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry." He whispered.

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**Please review and give me ideas for future chapters! I need some help!**

**Sorry it's so short but it's been a long week and I wont be able to update for a while because I have a U.S. History test and a theology test and a PLAN test (whatever that is) and the PSAT! YAY! FUN WEEK FOR ME! Not. **

**So I will try to post a longer chapter next week!**

**Love,**

**Rozey113**


	24. Chapter 23

_Previously_

_We got on the plane in almost no time at all and we were soon cuddled up in the first class seats on a practically empty plane to Portland at 11 o'clock at night. _

"_Are you sure they won't be mad at me?" I asked again for the tenth time. Edward sighed. _

"_No they will not me mad at you, Bella. Well actually Rosalie might be but Rosalie is Rosalie." Edward said. I sighed and leaned closer to him and he kissed my head and squeezed my hand._

"_Don't worry." He whispered._

**Chapter 23**

**RPOV**

I can't believe this. How could everyone just forgive Bella just like that. Don't they remember how much pain she has caused us? I have never admitted it but I was really hurt when she left too. I had really begun to like her and then she turned against us and left us. I don't know why everyone's running around the house so happy that she's coming back. What she did was unforgivable.

**APOV**

YAY! Bella's coming back! They should be back in about 24 hours! Im so excited, I've missed her so much in the past 20 years. I was mad at her for leaving for leaving us like she did but now that I know that she was protecting us we can be sisters again!

I have gotten everything ready for Bella's arrival! I clean Edwards room and I got rid of all Katherine's stuff and took down all of the pictures of her. I would have replaced them with pictures of Bella but I couldn't find any… after she left Edward went into a very destructive stage. Oh well, more reasons for me to take more pictures!.

I also built Bella a closet and filled it with all the hottest cloths! I had a vision that she didn't have that much with her so I went shopping. Really how did Bella survive the past 20 years wearing those Volturi robes! Uggh!

I just dropped Edward's Volvo off at the airport so they would have a ride home and now all there was to do is wait. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that everyone in the house was just buzzing with excitement. Well, everyone except for Rosalie. I decided that I needed to go talk to her.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Rosalie's door.

"Rose, can I come in?" I called. She didn't answer so I opened the door a little and peeked in. She didn't look up at me. She was just sitting on the love seat in the far corner of her room flipping through a fashion magazine. I opened the door all the way and walked in. It was never good when Rosalie hid away in her room and read magazines. It meant that she was really upset. I walked over to the footrest next to the love seat. She still wouldn't look up at me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked. She still wouldn't look up.

"Rose, please?" I begged after a minute of silence.

"Why are you all of you so excited? Don't you remember what she did to us? She. Left. Us. How can you just forgive her just like that?" Rosalie finally said after putting down her magazine and looking up at me. I sighed.

"Rose… we were all upset when she left but even though we were upset and hurt deep down we all still loved her, and now we all realized that we still love her and that we missed her and we want her back." I said quietly.

"What she did was unforgivable." Rosalie whispered looking out the window to her right. Wow. I have never realized how much Rosalie was hurt by Bella's leaving.

"Rose, I don't think you understand how we can forgive her like we have because you didn't know Bella like we did, you two were not really close. But Bella left to save us. She saved all of our lives. If she would have told us the truth in the beginning she knew that we wouldn't have let her go. She lied and left to protect us. It's so Bella." I laughed. Rose let out a little giggle. "So can you forgive her?" I asked.

"I don't know. Everything has just happened so quickly." She sighed. "I think I need a little more time to think about this."

"Ok, well be down stairs if you need us." I smiled and walked to the door but Rosalie stopped me.

"Thanks Ali." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"No problem." I said and hugged her back.

"Oh and can Emmet come up? You're making him so nervous." I asked. "In fact he's listening on the other side of the door." I laughed.

"uhh no I just happened to be walking by." Emmet said on the other side of the door trying to sound innocent. Rosalie laughed.

"So can he come in?" I asked and Rose nodded.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Emmet shouted through the door. I laughed

"Follow my lead." I said only low enough for Rose to hear and walked over and opened the door to find Emmet standing there I put on my best poker face.

"No, you can not! How could you! How could you hurt Rosalie like that!" I yelled

The look on Emmet's face was priceless! Right on cue Rosalie burst our crying fake sobs.

"What? Uh No, Rose I so sorry? I didn't mean to?" Emmet stuttered confused as he tried to calm Rosalie down.

"You don't even know what you did do you?" Rosalie screamed.

"Uhh…" Emmet stuttered again.

"I knew it! Emmet we are over!" Rosalie screamed and I put my arm around her as we rushed passed Emmet and into the hallway almost unable to control our giggles but Emmet didn't suspect a thing he was too shocked.

After about 10 seconds realization hit Emmet and he came rushing out of the after us but we had already made it down stairs and Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were all standing in the living room worried because they had heard the yelling upstairs. Rose and I fell to the ground laughing. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper caught on and started smiling too.

Emmet came rushing down the stairs.

"Rose Wait!" He screamed looking heart broken… until he saw us all laughing at him. Then he calmed down understanding that it was just a joke.

"Haha. That was so funny guys!" Emmet said sarcastically walking to Rose and wrapping his arms around her. "You scared the crap out of me" He sighed into her hair.

"I'm sorry babe." Rosalie laughed and kissed him but he was still upset. And I went over and sat on Jaspers lap. "Can you forgive me?" She asked looking at him with big puppy dog eyes and a pout. Emmet just smiled and laughed.

"Of course." He said and sat them down on the couch.

"Alice how much longer until Edward and Bella arrive?" Esme asked.

"Four hours and twenty seven minutes." I smiled. Esme seemed to get even more excited.

I sighed content. We were actually going to be a big happy family again!

**OK I am so so so sorry it took me forever to post this! But I have had soooooooooo much school stuff going on and a major case of writer's blocks. I promise that I will definitely have the next chapter up really soon! Like in the next week! And sorry it's kinda short!**

**Please review because I need some more ideas!**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you for being so supportive of my story even though it's really bad! **

**I love you guys! 3**

**Rozey113 **


	25. Chapter 24

_Previously _

"_Alice how much longer until Edward and Bella arrive?" Esme asked._

"_Four hours and twenty seven minutes." I smiled. Esme seemed to get even more excited. _

_I sighed content. We were actually going to be a big happy family again!_

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I was tapping my foot on the car ride to Edwards house. I was so nervous. What if they were still mad at me? What if they wont forgive me?

Edward squeezed my hand. "Stop worrying." He pleaded. I think I was really annoying him with my worrying but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." I said sighing.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just as there is nothing to be worrying about. If anyone should be sorry its me." He finally said. I gave him a confused look. I didn't understand. Edward looked me in the eyes.

"That day you left, when I said that the biggest mistake was trusting you with my heart, I didn't mean it. I never meant it. My heart has always been with you. I just never realized it." He said raising our hands and placing a gentle kiss on the back of mine.

I didn't say anything; I just rested my head on his shoulder while he drove.

"So where does this leave us?" I finally asked.

"That depends, whatever you need." He said looking down at me.

"I don't need time anymore. I would be happy with anything. It's whatever you need." I said staring at our hands.

"I would be more than happy to pick up where we left off." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up at him and smiled.

"OK then." Then he took his eyes off the road and gave me a gentle but sweat kiss and went back to driving.

It seems like we arrived at his house in no time at all. Edward came and opened my door and held my hand as we went up the front porch steps. Suddenly, as soon as we had reached the front door, all of my worries were gone and I felt calm again… Jasper. I thought as realization hit me.

I sighed as Edward opened the door and led me inside. This house was almost as beautiful as the one in Forks. I had to give Alice and Esme credit.

Edward led me into what must be the living room and then something pounced on me and I fell to the floor having to let go of Edwards' hand so he wouldn't be taken down with me.

"Oh Bella! I missed you!" Alice screeched from on top of me. I giggled after the shock had worn off. Alice quickly got off of me and Edward helped me to my feet with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Bella, I didn't see that one coming." He said glaring at Alice. She giggled.

"Sorry Bella but I just missed you so much!" She said walking over and giving me a much more gentle hug. "I missed you too, Alice." I said smiling. Alice released me and I was immediately engulfed in Esme's warm motherly hug. "Don't you ever do that again." She whispered in my ear

"I wont." I said back as little louder. Next was Carlisle.

"Welcome back Bella!" He said. "Thank you." I said in return and hugged him. Then Emmet came running up.

"BEEELLLAAAA!" Emmet screamed as he ran and picked me up and spun me around as I laughed. Then he put me down. "I missed you too Emmet!" I said and turned toward Jasper.

"Good to have you back Bella!" He said and hugged me. "Good to be back." I said. Then I turned to Rosalie unsure of what her reaction would be. Even before I left, Rosalie and I had never really been that close so I did not know if she would be happy or mad that I was back. But she smiled at me.

"Welcome back Bella." She said as she was wrapped in Emmet's arms and Edward took my hand in his. We all walked over to the couches on the other side of the room and I told them everything that had happened. I told them why I left and about my powers and about Molly.

"Bella, what you did was very brave. There is not possible way for us to stay upset with you after finding out the truth. Bella, would you like to join our family again?" Carlisle said smiling after I had finished. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "I would love that, thank you." I said with the biggest smile on my face. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling at me too with pure happiness, but I could see that he was having an internal debate with himself over something. But what? Was something wrong?

**EPOV**

As we were all sitting in the living room and Bella was telling her story, I was debating. How much time did she really want? How long should I wait? I didn't want to wait.

I wanted to get down on one knee right now and propose to her. But I couldn't. I didn't know if she was ready for that. And I didn't even have a ring. I was going to use my mother's ring until I remembered I didn't have it anymore. I internally flinched as I was hit with a flash back

_I noticed something in my coat pocket and reached inside to see what it was. I had forgotten about that…_

_She doesn't love you.._

_All the emotions started to flood back. I couldn't take it anymore!_

_I threw the velvet box against the wall, my mothers' ring falling out and clattered loudly as it hit the floor._

…_.._

_Alice walked over and picked up the ring and left the room. I didn't care what she did with it; I didn't want it. _

Great well now I did want it and it was gone forever. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. That was the perfect ring for Bella. I guess I'll just have to go and buy one now.

I looked over at Alice who was smiling at me and wasn't paying much attention to what Bella was saying. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking them from me. God, she is frustrating.

Then Bella finished talking and Carlisle asked her if she would like to rejoin our family and she agreed and looked at me with such joy in her eyes. I could just imagine staring at her golden eyes for the rest of eternity. And then Alice's words brought us out of our little moment.

"Hey Bella! Why don't Esme and Rosalie show you your new closet!" Alice said jumping up and down excitedly. Bella groaned, I laughed.

Esme and Rosalie practically dragged Bella upstairs because Alice said that I wasn't allowed to come and when I questioned her on this she would not answer me.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Alice called after them as the disappeared up the stairs.

"I know what you are planning Edward! And I forbid it!" Alice said to me disapprovingly. Ok so it made sense that she would know about my proposing but why would she forbid it? I looked at her confused.

"I thought you would be happy Alice?" I said.

"How can I be happy when you are going to go off to some junky jewelry store and buy some meaningless engagement ring?" She said back.

Oh. Ok. I get it now. She's just against me buying the ring.

"Alice, how else am I supposed to get a ring that Bella wont object to. She wont let me spend a lot of money and I don't have a free ring that she will love just lying around here." I said back defending myself.

"Yes you do." Alice said simply. I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. Right then she ran up stairs and was back down in and instant. She then held out a small velvet box. I reached out and grabbed it suspiciously.

I opened the box.

It was my mothers ring. But how…? I thought it was gone.

"How did you…?" I began to ask but she cut me off.

"I had a feeling you would be needing it someday so I hung onto it." She said smiling.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said. Now I could propose to Bella and we could live happily ever after like I had always planned.

"No problem Edward. And just so you know, you don't have to wait. She's gonna say yes." She said smiling. Then she walked over to the stairs and started to climb them while shouting, "Bella! It's time I show you how to use your closet!"

I heard Bella groan again and I smiled down at the ring that would _soon _be placed on her finger.

_**!IMPORTANT!**_

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews and comments! They mean the world to me! Whenever I read a comment they always make me smile and I have been so fortunate to not have had any bad reviews so thank you all so much**

**I am sad to say that this story will be ending soon **** There will be one or two more chapters and then I think it will be over : (**

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I HAVE A NEW STORY POSTED!**

**It's called **_**Save Me**_** so go check it out on my profile! I am really excited for it ****! I have so many ideas!**

**Thank you all again and please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

_Previously _

_I opened the box._

_It was my mothers ring. But how…? I thought it was gone._

"_How did you…?" I began to ask but she cut me off._

"_I had a feeling you would be needing it someday so I hung onto it." She said smiling._

"_Thank you so much Alice!" I said. Now I could propose to Bella and we could live happily ever after like I had always planned._

"_No problem Edward. And just so you know, you don't have to wait. She's gonna say yes." She said smiling. Then she walked over to the stairs and started to climb them while shouting, "Bella! It's time I show you how to use your closet!"_

_I heard Bella groan again and I smiled down at the ring that would soon be placed on her finger._

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

As I stood there staring at myself in the mirror, I felt not so much nervous but excited. I also felt like this all was just some dream… Everything now was just too good to be true. I finally felt my life heading in the right direction for once.

I looked at my face in the mirror. Alice had done a wonderful job with my make up and Rose did my hair just perfect, down but pulled back out of my face. Then my eyes traveled down my body to the long white dress I was wearing. It was the perfect dress; I knew Edward would love it.

Alice and Rose had left me a lone because they thought I would like some time to myself. I walked way from the mirror pulling the train of my dress behind me and over to the chair on the other side of Alice's room.

I can't believe this day had finally come.

When Edward left I thought it would never come. And then when I found Edward again I thought it would come, until the day I was forced to join the Volturi. But now that that was all behind us and the day is finally here… I can't believe that Edward's going to be my husband in just a few short hours.

My hands clasped together and I looked down at them as I played this them. Then I turned over my engagement ring and admired it's beauty.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, where are we going?" I asked as Edward pulled my along behind him. He said that he had a special date planned for us but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. _

"_Just be patient Bella! We are almost there!" He said laughing. I could now smell sea water. I looked down at my watch; it was 6:45. It should be getting dark soon. What is he up too?_

_Alice had spent the whole afternoon getting me ready for this and it took her forever for her to find the perfect dress. Why was she fussing so much about this one date? It's not like it will be any different than all the others._

_Just about a minute later we broke though the trees to one of the most beautiful sceneries I have ever seen. We were on a tall cliff that over looked the ocean and the sun was just about to set. I gasped. Edward smiled at my reaction. _

"_I thought you would like it." He said smiling from ear to ear and shifted to his other foot. He seemed a little anxious tonight but I ignored it._

_He walked me over to the beach towel he had laid out and motioned for me to sit so I did and he sat down next to me. I grabbed his hand and rested my hand on his shoulder._

"_I thought you would like to see the sunset." He whispered as if he talked to loud it would disturb the peace. _

"_Thank you so much, I love it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. And turned back to watch the scenery, the sun was just about to set._

_The sun started to set and the sky changed colors form blue to purple to pink…_

"_It's so beautiful…" I whispered._

"_I guess but it's nothing compared you." Edward said. I looked up to find him staring at me adoringly. I smiled, I'm so glad I can't blush anymore because my face would have been bright red. Edward squeezed my hand and then all too quickly let go. Then he started getting up._

_I looked at him confused. What was he doing? He didn't get up all the way but then turned to face me on one knee while he fished for something in his pocket._

_I'm so confused._

_Then he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life. _

_Oh god…_

_My hands flew to my mouth in understanding. Everything that had seemed odd earlier finally made sense. _

_Is he really going to… His words cut off my thoughts._

"_Isabella Swan, from the very first day I met you, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. If there's one thing in my life that I'm absolutely sure about it's that I love you with all my heart. Bella," He said looking a lot more nervous, "will you marry me?"_

_I didn't know what to say. Well I did know what to say, and that would be YES! But I couldn't find my voice. Edward knelt there looking more nervous because I hadn't responded yet. I lowered my hands from my mouth._

"_Yes!" I choked out on a sob. I was so happy. _

_Edward smiled from ear to ear. "Yes?" He asked as if we was not sure he heard me right. _

"_Yes!" I said louder and more confident._

"_Yes!" Edward echoed and picked me up and spun my around in his strong arms._

_Edward set me back on my feet and took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger._

"_Yes." I repeated and he kissed me forcefully. He then sat down on the towel and positioned me in his lap so that I could lean my head on his shoulder and still see the sun set. I don't think I stopped smiling the rest of the night._

_I looked down at my ring now to get a better look at it. It was so beautiful but it must have cost Edward a fortune._

"_Edward, you sent too much!" I scalding him as I looked at all the tiny diamonds imbedded into the silver top._

"_I didn't spend anything at all, Bella. It was my mother's ring." He informed me. I looked up at him._

"_Edward, I can't take your mother's ring it means too much." I said looking into his eyes._

"_Yes you can." He laughed. "She would have wanted me to give it to you. This ring means a lot to me and so do you; you deserve it." He said passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Oh Edward, thank you so much! It's beautiful, I love it!" I said and then I kissed him, "I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife." I smile._

"_Me neither." Edward said._

_End Flashback_

That seemed like it was so long ago but it had only been a month. I was amazed that Alice could pull a wedding off in a moth but she did and from what I could tell it was going to be amazing. I had everything I could have wanted. There were only two people who I wished could have been here with me.

Renee and Charlie.

I missed them so much. I wished so much to experience this with them. I wanted so much for Charlie to be the one to walk me down the aisle and for Renee to be sitting in here with me right now trying to calm my nerves.

But I knew that would never happen. About a moth ago I had fount out that they had both passed away. Charlie of a heart attack and Renee of cancer. I was devastated to find this out. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with them when they truly needed me the most.

But I tried not to think about that. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

I tried to distract myself by listening intently to all the shuffling going on down stairs in preparation for the ceremony. It wasn't going to be big. It was just going to be the Denali's and Molly. She had gotten special permission from Aro to attend and I couldn't be happier to know that she was going to be here.

I didn't know exactly what to do. Do I just wait?

I started to remember my parents again and I became sad again. Then there was a nock on the door.

"Bella? May we come in?" I heard Esme say through the door.

"Yes." I said and stood up to greet Esme and who ever was with her.

Then Esme walked in and Carlisle followed her.

"Oh Bella! You look so beautiful!" Esme gushed as she practically ran over and hugged me. Carlisle followed her and hugged me too. "You really do look beautiful Bella." He said.

"Thank you," I said. "for everything."

"You're very welcome Bella." Esme said. "Now Bella, sit down, we would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok" I said and returned to seat I was sitting in before and Esme sat in the one opposite of me and Carlisle sat on the armrest of her chair.

"Now Bella, Jasper said that he could feel you getting very sad, we were wondering why?" Esme said. I looked down at my hands.

"I don't want to be sad really, I just," I sighed, " I just wish my parents could have been here." I said barely above a whisper. Esme reached over and stroked my hand with her motherly touch.

"I know how you feel Bella, but I bet you that they are up in heaven right now looking down on you," I looked up at Esme, "and they are so proud of you." She said her voice full of emotion.

"Thank you." I choked out and Esme hugged me. Then Carlisle started to speak.

"Now Bella, I know you wish your father was here to walk you down the aisle, but I was wondering if you would like me to." He said.

I was taken back by this offer. Carlisle was so kind and fatherly to me, who better to walk me down the aisle besides Charlie?

"Yes, of course, I would love that." I said my voice full of emotion as I hugged him.

"Thank you." I told them and then Alice came in.

"It's time." She said excitedly. I took a deep breath. The last few hours had passed so quickly, I could hardly believe it was time.

Esme hugged me and whispered a quick good luck before she headed down stairs to her seat. Carlisle held out his hand to escort me down stairs. I took his hand and walked out to the hallway and to the top of the stairs. Then I wrapped my arm around his elbow and Alice handed me my flowers.

"No count to ten before you follow me." Alice said and the music started down stairs. Alice walked down the stairs slowly, bouquet in hand and disappeared around the corner. I counted to ten in my head. What I got to five I turned to Carlisle.

"This may sound stupid, but please don't let me fall." I whispered. He let out a light laugh.

"Don't worry Bella." He said and then the ten seconds were up and we made our way down the stairs.

This is it…

We turned the corner to reveal the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen, there were flowers and candles. I looked over the entire room quickly and then looked up to find my Edward. Then I found him, standing at the end of the aisle smiling at me… waiting for me.

How on earth did I ever deserve someone so perfect?

The aisle was short so it didn't take long to make it to Edward. Once we got there Carlisle placed my hand in Edwards. Eleazar was the preacher.

I never broke my gaze from Edwards and the ceremony seemed to drift by in a blur, I couldn't believe that this was really happening.

We said our 'I do's' and kissed passionately for the first time as husband and wife.

The wedding drifted into the reception and before I knew it, it was time to leave. Alice hustled me upstairs to change my dress. After she was done I was in a rich blue dress with spaghetti straps and matching blue heels.

I walked down stairs to find Edward waiting for me at the bottom to go. Once I got down to the bottom he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He told me. I smiled and looked down. Edward had changed too. He was now wearing kaki pants and a blue polo shirt that matched my dress.

We said goodbye to our family and got into Edward's Volvo which had 'just married' written on the back window.

Edward opened my door and I climbed in and Edward walked around to his side of the car and got in. As soon as he was inside he held hiss hand in mine and sped off.

We drove for a long time before I finally asked where we were going.

"Edward, where are we going? I thought we were just going to the airport." I asked looking out the window at the trees. Edwards wouldn't tell me where our honeymoon was but he said it was sunny and I knew we would have to fly.

"It's just a stop on the way to the airport, we'll be there in five minutes." He said. I sighed and looked back out the window as the trees raced by.

Five minutes later I was still looking out the window when I saw the Forks sign pass. I gasped and looked to Edward worried. He laughed at my expression.

"I thought you would like to visit your father." He said quietly. "Esme told me how much you were missing him before." I was wonderstruck.

"B-but I can't… The wolves." I said remembering what Jacob had told me after I had changed.

"_Bella, Im sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to never come back here ever again. Or we will have to kill you." _

Edward looked at me. "Don't worry, you're a Cullen now so the treaty will protect you." He said.

"Treaty?" I asked. I never heard anything about a treaty.

"Yes, our family has a treaty with the wolves. We don't go on their land, and they don't hurt us. That's how we've been able to live here." Edward said.

"Oh." I replied dumbly as Edward pulled into the Forks cemetery.

I knew that I was ready for this. I needed to see Charlie. I had been missing him so much lately.

Edward showed me where to find his grave and then left me to have time alone with him.

I looked down at the gravestone… _Charlie Swan… Beloved son… Beloved Father… Beloved Police Chief._

I knelt down in front of him.

"Hi daddy." I whispered smiling a little.

"I miss you. I'm so sorry I disappeared like I did. I can't even imagine how much that hurt you. But I'm happy." I smiled. "I with Edward again and I couldn't be happier. Today was our wedding day. I wish you could have been there." I sniffled with tears that would never fall. "It was very nice."

I continued to talk to him for five more minutes and then stopped and stared thinking. Edward soon came to join me and told me it was time to go or we'd miss our flight.

"Bye Daddy." I smiled and Edward put his arm around me and led me back to his car. But on the way I saw something out of the corner of my eye and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward looked at my questioningly. Then I turned to look at the tombstone.

_Bella Swan… Beloved Daughter… Beloved Friend._

My breathing hitched. Edward wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess, I just never thought I would see it." I said referring to my headstone.

"I know, I'm sorry." Edward said hugging me. We stood there for a second and then continued to his car. Once inside we were off to the airport. I leaned over to seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." He said and squeezed my hand.

WE made it to the airport and took a few flights to different places. Edward said that they were all just stops. Then we made it to Italy and I got a little nervous being back here but Edward calmed me down.

Then we got onto a sailboat at midnight. _Where are we going?_

After an hour of sailing Edward pointed out a small Island off in the distance.

"Isle Esme." He said.

We made it to the Island and Edward insisted on carrying me.

He carried me through the house and stopped in the white master bedroom.

I gasped at its beauty.

Edward smiled at my reaction and kissed me.

Edward carried me over to the bed at set my down gently never taking his lips from mine and we continued onto what would be the rest of our forever.

**AWWWWWWW it's over ****. I really hoped you guys liked it! I had so much fun writing it and I have been so blessed to not get a single bad review! You all have been so nice and supportive! You guys couldn't have made me happier!**

**Please check out my second story on my profile! It's called Save me! It's really good! So please go check it out and Review!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**I love you!**

**Rozey113 3 **


	27. AN

**Heyyy! It's Rozey113! **

**I you guys are sad that this story is over, you should go check out some one my other stories! **

**Here they are!**

_**Save Me: **_**Bella is a teacher at Forks elementary school and Edward is the new police officer who works for her father. What happens when, one day, a gunman shows up at Bella's school? What will Edward have to do to rescue his undiscovered love? CAN he save her?**

_**Forgotten:**_**Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any from her human life. What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her? Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!**

_**You See Me For Me: **_**Edward thinks his life is tough but when he meets a girl named Bella he is intrigued and he discovers that his problems are nothing compared to hers. Can he help her through a life full of darkness? twist. better then it sounds! (must read to know the twist!)**

**So check out some of my stories and tell me what you think!**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
